Can You Be My Eyes
by Crazy To My Bones
Summary: Rose is a blind girl by birth,she was never in love or got together with a guy.When she went to visit her cousin Sydney she met with the womanizer of her friends Adrian Ivashkov.Spending the summer in her father's beach house made a lot of events and some drama as Dimitri Belikov,Rose's best and only guy friend,came to see her before his wedding. Sequel Is Up. [You Are My Eyes]
1. Prologue

**So I'm posting this story that I'm so in love with it. I started writing it the second I got the idea and I couldn't stop writing it till I was done.**

**I really worked hard in it and it was difficult since I was writing in Rose's POV as much as I got the chance. I thought it should be something that not a lot did it. I mean I'm writing a blind girl's POV after all. **No offense intended**.**

**I'm not sure if it was OOC but you need to know that the real Rose wasn't blind so don't get too upset about that.**

**This is just a prologue and here's the deal, I need a lot of review to update. And I mean serious reviews 'cause I've story with hundreds of visitor and only eleven review so that totally unfair for me and the effort it took. So please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Declaimer : VA is owned by the amazing Richelle Mead I only own the plot and the story line and any additional character I wrote.**

**Summary :**** Rose is a blind girl by birth, she was never in love or got together with a guy. What happened when she went to visit her cousin and best friend Sydney was her meeting with the womanizer of Sydney's friend Adrian Ivashkov. **** Spending the summer in Rose's father's beach house made a lot of events and some drama as Dimitri Belikov, Rose's best guy friend, came to spend sometimes with her there before he got married to some girl.****What's going to happen to them as they discover things they never knew were exist.**

**Can You Be My Eyes ?!**

Prologue :

I left the building with a big sigh. Finally I was done and my vacation started. I was so excited about this vacation. I needed it.

I noticed a guy running and slammed to a girl. She fell. "Ouch."

"You foolish. Can't you see me running or you're too lazy to move out of the way?!" He shouted at her collecting his papers.

She smiled. "Well, it's the first one."

"What?!" Apparently he didn't notice what she was talking about.

"You asked if I didn't move 'cause I didn't see you or 'cause I'm too lazy. I told you I chose the first one. I can't see, you on the other hand has two eyes but you don't use them at all."

Then she was feeling for her cane that fell from her when the guy hit her. I walked to them and took the cane. She looked at my direction like she could see me, deep brown eyes, eyes I never saw such a pair like those. "Here." I said and put the folded cane in her hand.

"Thank you." She said and turned to the guy who was still staring at her. "Can you stop staring?! You know I'm blind not a freak. There are plenty of me in this world."

She laughed and walked away while feeling out the wall of the building. "Hey can I help you?!"

"I don't know can you?!" She said with a smile. I never saw such a smile.

"I can take you to wherever you want to go." I told her.

She turned to me. "I don't want to trouble you but thanks. I can find my way."

"I don't have anything to do. For real."

She just shook her head and kept feeling out to the next building. She smiled when she find the door. "See, now you can go without being guilty about the blind girl who was lost." She walked in the building leaving me shocked.

XXXXXXXXX

**Told you it's prologue. So if you want the interactions between our characters and the first chapter then you need to review. A lot. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.**

**Love you a lot.**

**By happy and in love.**

**CRAZY TO MY BONES.**


	2. Chapter 1

**New Chapter.**

**I got this Review from Star and since SHE/HE is a guest I've to respond here.**

**star 8/30/12 . chapter 1**

**It was good when dose this story take place.u could have dimka go after rose and they could become friend or even more then Lissa and the othere are going to be in the stories**

XXXX

**Answer : So Star, you seem to like the time of the story. Yeah, it gives me more space to work in it.  
And about Dimka, you need to wait to see how his role is going to be. You seem like a DimkaRoza fan but we don't know whom Rose is going to end up with just yet.**

**But just a hint. That guy that talked in the prologue wasn't any of our guys. I know it seemed like Dimka but it wasn't Dimka. **It was when I first started writing the story but now he is just a stranger I needed to explain how Rose looks like from outside.**

**One more thing people. I'm putting a poll about the person who would end up with Rose. So Let me think what do you think about it by voting. PLEASE.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 :

Rose's POV :

"Guys, this is my cousin, Rose." Sydney said with a grin I was sure she'd on her face. "Rose, this is Adrian Ivashkov."

"Hello there." A bit smug voice answered me.

"My boyfriend, Christian Ozera."

"What's up?!" Christian answered with some energy fitted what Sydney told me about him.

"Jessica Peet."

"How're you doing?!" A kind warm voice sang. I liked that one.

I smiled. "You guys it's amazing to meet you. It's a pleasure. Sydney told me lots about you."

"Did she tell you how handsome I am?!" Adrian said playfully while we sat in the living room.

I chuckled and said. "You were right, Syd. Too cocky."

"Hey, of all my amazing textures and skills you told her that." He said sounding offended.

I laughed. "No actually but she told me I'd find you cocky but it'll get better with time."

"See, don't be judgmental." Sydney told him suppressing a chuckle.

I turned to her following her voice. "Is he coming with us?!"

"Sure, I'm coming. I won't miss it for the world." Adrian said with his happy proud tone.

"What's that?!" Jessica asked puzzled.

"Aren't you coming?! You said you're coming." Sydney said accusingly.

"I'll come if you told me where." She said defending herself.

"Jessica, hello, our vacation. The beach house and the lake house." Christian told her like she was retarded.

"Yeah?!" She answered still confused.

"It's Rose's fathers'." He told her. "She was the one who invited us."

"Uh-huh. I didn't know that."

"Now you know. Be in the plane on Wednesday." Sydney told her. Ordered her actually. But in friendly way.

"I will, don't worry."

"Hey Syd, can you show me something?!" Christian started while getting up. I heard that 'cause he was sitting in the armchair next to me. Oh god, I knew that thing.

"Yeah, sure." Sydney said getting up and walking with him she sounded oblivious about what was in her boyfriend's mind.

"Guys." I said accusingly. I'd to protect my friend and cousin, right?!

"What?!" Christian said.

"Sydney, he wants to have sex." I told her with an accusing tone.

Sydney was shocked. "What?!"

Christian stayed silent, I knew I shocked him by that so I burst out laughing.

"No, I don't." Christian then tried to defend himself.

"Yes, you are. I can sense it in your voice." I told him proudly.

"Christian." Sydney said.

"Okay, maybe a little. Just making out."

"Told you." I said with a smirk as I extended my hands to the coffee table. I found my glass and took it.

"No, no, not that." Adrian told me as I heard his voice getting louder.

"Why?!" I asked with a frown.

He took it from my hands. "It's my Russian Vodka."

I smirked. "You drink that kerosene."

"You had some before?!" He asked shocked.

I took the glass and had some from then chocked. "Gosh, I hate that thing." Then I handed it again to Adrian. I knew he was openmouthed. I didn't need to see it.

We heard a door being closed. Jessica laughed. "They went to their room, didn't they?!" I asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Jessica said and laughed.

"Adrian, can you stop staring at me." I suddenly turned and said to me. I could feel those eyes making holes in my profile.

"I wasn't staring." He told me sounding offended by my claim.

I sighed. "Yes, you were."

"Truth being said, Rose, I don't blame him." Jessica said and laughed.

"Yeah, 'cause I've that kind of eyes that would kill you if you look at." I said sarcastically.

"Actually, you have those." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." I said that and turned to chat with Jessica about girls' things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Just that. Sorry if it's short. It'll get better. I promise.**

**Just keep reviewing 'cause I worked hard in this story and I need to know what you think. You can tell me any idea you have too.**

**Love you so much, and don't forget the poll in my profile.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So here's the new chapter of the story.**

**I'm sorry if it's late but I'm so busy with college and stuff. but I think it's better than Updating every month, right?!**

**Anyway, **

**For our guest Star, whom I couldn't answer his/her review. I'm answering here.**

**star 8/31/12 . chapter 2**

It was good cant watw for the next jennie a gardian in this are right i am a dimka and rosz fan pleaae up date soon

**Answer : **** Well, aren't we all in love with these two couple but I'm not saying anything about who is going to end with who**

**Speaking of, I wanted to ask, how about an alternated end of the story.**

**After finishing this I'm offering to put the other end of it that I was writing. And yeah, I couldn't decide for the couple at the beginning so I wrote two stories with almost the same lines. Tell me if you want that.**

**And review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease. It taking alot to UD, you should know that. **puppy eyes****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 :**

Sydney's POV :

"Finally." Christian sighed as he threw himself on the couch when we arrived to the beach house.

"Okay, guys. There are plenty of spare rooms in the place. Just be careful and stay away from two rooms. Mine is next to the stairs and my parents' master room. It's the one with the brown bed." Rose said then tried to feel her way to the kitchen.

A bag was in the way and she almost stumbled if Adrian wasn't fast. He caught her. "Easy tiger." He told her with his usual all charming smirk. A smirk made a lot of knees weak but Rose couldn't see that.

She straightened herself and thanked him.

"Rose, isn't it safer for you to use your cane?!" Jessica said with a concerned frown.

I snorted. "Rose doesn't use her cane." That was a fact.

"Yes, I do." She said objecting.

I shook my head. "No, you don't."

"I do. It's just that I do it rarely." She said sheepishly a small smile on her lips.

"But it's dangerous." Adrian told her puzzled about that behavior.

"It's a habit. Dad said it's 'cause I never thought of myself as a blind." She told him and shrugged.

He put his arm around her shoulders. A bold move I didn't understand Rose's reaction to it. "That's really brave." He told her.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"It's stupid too." Christian told them objecting and I was supporting his opinion but Rose never listened to me about that.

Rose laughed. "Why don't you go and do the naughty with your girlfriend?! I know you're dying for it. And don't ever choose a room next to my room. I'm a very light sleeper."

"How can you tell?!" Jessica asked her when we noticed Christian's flush. God, Christian. He had been so horny lately.

"I sense it. Through his voice. I can tell." She said explaining easily.

"You can tell just by his voice?!" Adrian asked surprised.

She nodded while walking to sit on the couch next to me. "A lot can be told just by the person's voice."

"Can you tell anything about me?!" Jessica asked curiously.

Rose frowned for a while then nodded. "Yeah. I can tell you have a long black hair and have that kind of smile that attracts guys."

"Sydney could have told you." She said looking between the two of us.

"I swear I never told her such a thing." I objected. "She can do that herself."

"I swear it's just your voice. Nobody told me how you look." Rose said honestly.

Adrian then sat next to her and grinned putting his arm around her shoulders once again. "What about me, my lady?! What does my amazing voice tells you?!"

"It tells me that you've short hair. And light eyes." She said a bit sarcastically.

"You can't tell the color by my voice." He objected.

She laughed. "I took a chance. But now I know I'm right."

"Yeah, you're right. They're green." He said nodding forgetting that Rose was blind by birth and couldn't tell any color.

She laughed again. "I don't know what does that mean but I think I understand."

Adrian's face darkened with guilt. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"Shut up, Silly. It's okay. Really." She told him. "I actually have this trick regarding faces. Sure I can't do it to other people but my friends and family, it's okay."

"What's it?!" He asked interested.

"I can see your face." She said simply.

"You can?!" He asked looking at her like she had two heads.

She nodded. "Yeah." She turned to face him directly. "Wanna me showing you?!"

He nodded. "Yeah. How?!"

"Okay, you need to stay very still." She said facing him and holding her hands up to his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Adrian's POV :

I shivered when her hands touched my skin. How smooth. "Okay, now close your eyes." Rose told me.

"Okay." I said and closed them.

Her fingers moved gently on my face. Starting by my chin up to my mouth and lips. To my cheeks. My ears. Electricity were running all over me.

"Your eyes. Keep them close." She said when I opened my eyes to look at her. "I'm serious, Adrian." How could she tell?!

"Okay." I said and closed them again. She felt my eyelashes, eyelids, up to my eyebrows.

"Beautiful." She murmured while she kept tracing down to my nose. Then she felt my forehead. To my messy hair. "So silky." She whispered finally she smiled taking her hands off. I didn't want her to take them off.

"So can you see him now?!" Sydney asked interrupting me while I was staring at Rose's deep brown eyes.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He's handsome, you were right."

"I told you." I said trying to make a joke but my voice came husky that I'd to clear my throat. I was in something like a spell.

She flushed I felt like she read my mind and knew exactly what I was feeling and thinking. "I'll go have some rest. See you later." She said and left feeling out for the stairs.

I looked at my friends whom were staring at me like I grew a second head or something. "What?!"

"Adrian, I'm warning you, stay away from Rose. I don't want you to hurt her. I'll kick your ass." Sydney told me. Threatened me actually.

"Hey, she was looking at me. That's all." I told her throwing my arms in frustration about their expectations. I was a womanizer but I never meant to hurt anyone in purpose.

"You're idiot." Christian told me suppressing some of his anger.

"Guys, I didn't do anything." I complained wanting them to understand.

Jessica shrugged. "It seemed different to me. You were staring at her eyes like you never looked at a girl before."

"She's blind for god's sake." I told her trying to desperately to end that conversation. "Her eyes don't say anything about her."

"Not what we saw. Not what your reactions told us." Christian frowned.

"Shut up, okay." I told him and took my bag to settle in a room. In the upper floor I found Rose standing at the stairs with pain all over her face. "Rose." I said softly praying that she didn't hear what I just said downstairs.

She looked at my direction with a pained expression. "You know what's the worst thing about being blind, Adrian?!" She asked me before answering her own question. "It's not that we can't see. It's that we can hear better than anybody." And she felt out to her room closing the door behind her. She was hurt and I was the one who did it to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it for today.**

**What did you think about Adrian's reaction?!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**By the way, I'm UD the three stories I'm working on so you need to check them.**

**And I've my twitter if you want to know when I'm UD and posting.**

**Love you guys, and please review.**

**Stay happy, safe and in love.**


	4. Alternative Ending

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm doing that even though I promised myself I'm not going to do it.**

**While I'm writing the story I noticed that I couldn't decide the guy Rose is going to end up with. So here's the deal.**

**How about an alternative ending. The story will have the same summary but with different plot and outlines. And guy.**

**Just tell me what you think. If you didn't tell me I'm just posting what I already wrote and you'll have to tolerate it. as simple as that..**

**Thank you so much.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here's the new chapter.**

**As for the voting, well, I got the votes and I decided for the things going to happen.**

**I just noticed this small detail, you didn't see Dimitri just yet in this story.**

**Sorry, I didn't notice that he wasn't there yet.**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter for you guys.**

**But first :**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews and votes.**

**Follow me in Twitter to see what news I got for you.**

**And yesterday, I UD**

'**I Am A Vampire' and 'When His Strength And My Spirit Joined' Check them out for me.**

**Don't forget**

**R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 :**

Adrian's POV :

I came downstairs to find Rose and Jessica watching TV. Rose was laughing about something an actor said. "He'll call off the wedding." She told Jessica.

Jessica looked at her shocked. "No way."

Rose nodded. "Yes way. You'll see."

"How do you know?! Don't tell me his voice." Jessica said asked interested in whatever Rose had to say.

Rose laughed. "No, foolish. I watched it before."

"Uh-huh." And they laughed.

"Hey guys." I said and sat on the couch.

"Hey." They said.

"Where's the lovebirds?!" I asked looking around for my two missing friends.

"Out doing some swimming." Said Jessica and Rose laughed.

"What?!" I asked puzzled. What was so funny about swimming in the sea.

"Rose was saying Christian is going to make Sydney skinny-dip with him." Jessica said trying to talk through her laughter.

"No way." I said with a chuckle. Sydney would never do it.

"We made a bet. The one with the wrong guess would buy some pizza for the dinner." Jessica said with a shrug.

"Oh, wanna me to look for you?!" I asked with a smirk.

"Pervert." Rose murmured under her breath and Jessica laughed in response.

"I'm just saying." I said with a shrug. How would they know without me peeking for them.

"Rose can make Sydney tell. Just let them arrive." Jessica said simply. I thought they were discussing that fact awhile ago.

And like on the cue the two lovers came in. Christian was holding Sydney over his back while she was giggling. I smirked at their position.

"Did you skinny-dip?!" Rose asked right away. No preamble.

"What?!" Christian looked at Sydney shocked a bit glaring too. "Did you tell her anything?!" We laughed at his expression.

Sydney shook her head. "No, I swear."

"Just tell already. We've to eat." Rose said trying to talk despite her laughter.

"We were about to but some people came and we couldn't." Sydney said matter of factly.

"Yeah. No shit." Christian complained.

"I win." Jessica said clapping her hands. "You're buying though I'd not expect her to accept such a thing."

"She loves him. She's stupid." Rose said while handing Jessica the phone. "Call and order, Missy."

Jessica laughed and nodded. "Believe me, I will."

"Wait a sec. You made a bet?!" Christian asked with a bigger frown accusing the two girls with the obvious thing.

"Yep. I said you'll skinny-dip and Jessica said you won't. And 'cause of those people I lost while I was pretty close to be the winner." Rose said with a scowl.

"Don't worry next time I'll be sure we're in somewhere hidden so we all can win." Christian said smugly.

Sydney smacked his arm. "Chris."

He laughed. "What?! I can't let Rosie lose 'cause of some stupid annoying people."

"Liar. You're thinking selfishly about yourself." Rose told him after her laughs' intense faded.

He shrugged and pulled Sydney with him. "Let's go have a shower. I'm all salty and sandy." And they left laughing.

"Maybe I should call Brad." Rose said thoughtfully after a deep annoyed sigh.

"Who's Brad?!" Jessica asked puzzled about the mentioned guy.

"The hooker I always call. He works for the blind naughty service." Rose said with a blank expression. Like it was everyday thing. My jaw hit the floor and my heart was in pain.

"What?!" Jessica asked shocked.

"You see, it's renting hookers for blind people. Brad is my favorite." Rose said showing some excitement in her appearing smile.

"Oh." Jessica only said that not wanting to offense the girl she grew friendly with and Rose burst out laughing. "Hey." Jessica complained

"I was kidding." Rose said holding her side. "Oh my god. Your reaction." She laughed again.

"Is there such a thing?!" I asked curiously. I mean no smoke without a fire, right?!

Rose shrugged. "I never heard of it."

"Rose." Jessica started.

"Yes, Jessica."

"Don't ever make such a joke. In fact, don't ever try to be funny." Jessica told her and Rose laughed again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today.**

**Not much of a progress.**

**Well, you need to wait for what's happening next. I just wanted you to see how Rose is treating Adrian after what he did.**

**I like that she's strong and doesn't show how hurt she was to others. Like Jessica and Sydney.**

**Next Chapter, Dimitri is cooooooooooooming. HEHE. **I mean that he's going to show up** HEHE.**

**I'm interested in your opinion about this chapter.**

**Review or PM me and tell me what you think.**

**Maybe, 30 or 35 reviews and I'll UD, okay ?!**

**Love you a lot.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	6. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT :::::**

**C'mon guys, that wasn't the deal.**

**I said I need some more reviews to be 30. You just got me to 28 and great people whom reviewed got excited and wanted me to UD the chapter with the appearance of our beloved Russian sexy guy.**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Dimkaaaaaaaaa is heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere. I'm so excited but here is the deal.**

**You need like ten reviews to UD chapter 5.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**If you really want to know what will happen that is?!**

**As for the voting I did about the guy Rose is going to end up with..**

**Well, it was very close even though it seems Adrian was winning, but for the sake of Dimitri's fan I'm doing two stories for the two guys.**

**Rose is going to end up with one of them each time. the summery will be almost the same but the lines and the plot will be totally different.**

**I promise. Just tell me if I've to post it now or wait till I end the first one.**

**Now read enjoy and review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Chapter 4 :**

Adrian's POV :

It was morning and I just started having my breakfast when the doorbell rang.

I got up and opened the door. "Yes?!"

A very tall guy was standing in front of me. "Hey, is Rose here?!"

"Yeah, c'mon in." I said and opened the door wider. He walked in. "Have a seat and I'll go to look for her." I said and went to her room but she wasn't there.

"Hey Sydney, where's Rose?!" I asked Sydney whom was sitting with Christian having breakfast.

"She left to the beach."

"Alone?!"

"Yeah, why?!"

"There's a guy asking for her."

"That must be Dimitri. Take him to her." She said simply before turning back to Christian being so lovely and dovey and corny.

"Okay." I said with a sigh. I went back to the living room to find Rose in red two-piece bikini that looked very good on her. She was feeling her way inside.

"Who's this?!" She said.

"It's me, Adrian."

"Oh yeah, that's your perfume."

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"There's a guy asking for you."

"A guy?! Who's he?!"

"Me." Dimitri came and Rose froze.

"Oh my god." She said with a big grin while walking slowly trying to reach him.

He didn't wait and approached her holding her tightly in his arms. "Rose, that was the longest period we're separated. Seriously, two months without a scene of you."

She giggled. "Sorry, I was busy."

"Busy, huh?! Yeah, right. Nice bikini."

She giggled. "I know though I can't see it."

"I'm telling you. It's so good."

"Thank you." She smiled and they sat together.

She was holding his hands as they talked. "How are you?! What were you doing in the past two months?!"

"I went to Russia to visit my family. They are saying hi."

"I missed them a lot. Next time we are going together."

He chuckled. "Sure. Whatever you want."

"Dimitri." She looked up at my direction. "Is that guy still standing there?!"

Dimitri chuckled and nodded. "You shouldn't wear that bikini."

She laughed. "I'll put that in mind. Okay, Adrian, this is Dimitri Belikov. Dimka, this is Adrian Ivashkov,"

Dimitri nodded to me. "Nice meeting you."

I nodded back. "You too. Now if you excuse me." And I left them talking.

I went back to the kitchen to find Sydney, Christian and Jessica having their breakfast so I joined them. "Who was that?!" Christian asked.

"Dimitri Belikov." I said with a frown.

"He came?!" Jessica asked.

"He's in the living room with Rose." I told her. "What's he by the way?!"

"Rose's best friend. They knew each other for a long while." Sydney said.

"He's older than her." I objected.

"Yeah. They have seven years in between." Sydney said like it was no big deal.

I almost chocked with my coffee. "What?! You're kidding, right?!"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"She is barely eighteen."

"Actually she is nineteen." Jessica interrupted.

"And he's like twenty-six. Do you even trust him with her?!"

"Yeah." Sydney said like I was crazy. "They knew each other since Rose decided to do the surgery for her eyes. You know to restore her sight."

"And?!" I asked.

"And Dimitri was in the same stage. They talked about it and all. Then he did it first and his surgery worked."

"What about Rose?!"

Sydney shook her head with sadness. "It did not. And she went in some kind of depression. Dimitri helped her through it."

"But he was the one who was able to see. His surgery worked." I told her when her words didn't make sense to me.

Sydney nodded. "Yeah. That's the deal. He became her eyes."

I just frowned at her.

"What?!" Jessica asked me.

"He is scary and big. Fucking Russian who is big and scary." I told her annoyed. Why I was the only sane one here.

Jessica jumped to take a peek then came back. "I couldn't see anything but his back. But I like what I saw."

"Give me a break." I complained.

"What?! Are you jealous?! Is he more handsome than you?!" She asked with her teasing smile.

I just snorted at her before they came in. Rose was putting her hand on his shoulder as he led the way.

"Hey guys." She said as we said our hi back. "Okay, how many do you see?!" She asked.

He chuckled. "Four."

"Okay, you already know Sydney, my cousin."

"Sure. Nice to see you again."

Sydney smiled. "Nice seeing you too."

"And her boyfriend Christian Ozera."

"Hey man."

"Hey." Dimitri said.

"And this is Jessica Peet."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too." Dimitri said.

"So this is my friend, Dimitri Belikov. And I am hungry."

Dimitri chuckled and pulled a chair for her. She sat and he sat next to her. "I think that will never change, Roza."

SERIOUSLY?!

She shook her head. "No way. I love my food." She said as she felt out for the plate in front of her. "How's Viktoria?! Finally graduating?!"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, finally. She is getting ready to go to college and my mother is freaking out."

Rose laughed and nodded. "Yeah, hard to restrain that girl but she's going to do good. I can tell."

"Yeah, that doesn't work for my mother. She wants to see by herself. How's school going with you?!"

She nodded. "I am doing good. Don't worry I'll graduate at the end."

He wiped some cheese from the corner of her mouth by his thumb and nodded. "I know you will."

"Oh, am I making a mess?!" She asked.

"No, no." He said not to upset her. "You're doing good."

"Would be after nineteen years of not seeing my food I should know how to eat it properly." She said sarcastically.

He smiled with some sadness. "You're doing good your own. Believe me."

"Adrian. Adrian." Jessica was shaking me.

"Yes?!"

"I was asking are you coming with us to that club?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"We are coming." Rose told her then turned to Dimitri who was about to say something. "You promised. I do the agenda today."

He sighed. "Okay. As you like."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo Dimkaaaaaaaaaaaa's fan what do you think?!  
**

**Love it, hate it?! Just tell me?!**

**And Adrian is being jealous apparently.**

**Review.. and by the way, I just posted a Twilight story, it's Seth&Jacob, check it out for me.**

**And I UD 'When His Strength And My Spirit Joined'.**

**Love you so much.**

**Be safe happy and in love**


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay, I admit, I have a very soft spot for my reviewers. They're too nice to me and I can't not to UD.**

**This is for you guys.**

**And for all my readers around the world, I'm proud you're still reading. I love you so much. And enjoy.**

**R & R..**

**P.S. I UD all of my stories today so check them for me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5 :**

Dimitri's POV :

I knocked on Rose's door.

"Who's it?!"

"It's me."

"C'mon in, Dimka."

I walked in and sat next to her after closing the door behind me. "What is going on?!"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Roza, I know you. Tell me what's it?!"

She sighed and looked up at me. "How do I look?!"

"You look perfect, why?!"

"No, Dimka. I am not kidding, how do I look?!"

"I told you, you look perfect." I repeated noticing her sadness.

"What about my eyes?!"

"You have beautiful big dark eyes." I told her.

She shook her head. "They are not beautiful. I can't see by them. I can't look at my own face. Even if I moved my hands over my face, it's not like I really see it."

I sighed. Roza hated that she couldn't see herself. Or the people around her. She was beautiful but she never saw that.

She couldn't see it.

"Roza, honey, does that have something to do with the guy that was glaring at me for the whole day?!" I asked folding my arms over my chest. I noticed how Adrian was glaring at us the whole day.

"Who?!" She asked.

"I mean Adrian." I explained.

"Why would you say that?!"

"Because he was glaring at me for the whole day watching every move we do." I said suggestively.

She shrugged. "He's just curious. About me being blind, that's all."

"How can you tell?!"

"I heard him saying that I'm a blind girl and he can't tell anything by my eyes."

"That's bullshit. How dare he said that?!" Now I was angry that I could kill the guy.

She held my hand. "Don't get angry. It's okay. It's not like he said something I wasn't. I am blind."

"But your eyes say a lot." I told her frankly. I wasn't lying at her.

She sighed. "I can't see them. I can't tell. He seemed interested when we first met but since I heard what he said.. I was staying away from him. I don't want to get hurt, Dimka. I already had enough."

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you like him?!"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to tell. I never had a date before."

"Which is unsuitable for a girl like you." I told her. Rose never got along with a guy except for me but I was her best friend and like a brother to her.

"Actually it is, 'cause I am blind."

"Stop saying that, Rose." I said frustrated. That was an argument none of us could win.

"Why?! It's the truth." She said raising her brows.

I sighed. "But I know you don't think like that."

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's different when I went to college."

"You're still keeping it to yourself, aren't you?!"

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't want them to know I am blind."

"Why?!"

"Because it's not their business." She told me annoyed.

I smiled. "Rose. You're amazing."

"That's not going to change my mind about the club. We're still going." She said teasingly.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, we are."

She grinned. "Good. Now get out 'cause I want to change."

"Do you need any help?!" I asked her with a smirk.

She pushed me. "Hey."

I laughed. "I didn't mean what you thought. I meant do you want me to take them out of your closet. The clothes."

She understood and laughed. "Yeah, please."

"Okay." I got up and opened her closet. "You have a lot of clothes. What do you want to wear?!"

"I want something nice, beautiful, say sexy but not slut." She explained.

"Okay. And that means what?! Do you want a dress, skirt or pants?!"

"Hmmmmmmmm. I don't know, you can see it. I trust you."

I sighed looking through her clothes. "How about a skinny jeans with.."

"Hi guys." Sydney came in interrupting me.

"Hi." We said.

"What are you doing?!" She asked looking at me.

Rose laughed. "He's helping me choosing my outfit for tonight."

"Oh, are you doing good?!" She asked me doubtfully.

I chuckled. "Not my first time, Sydney. I guess I'll end up leaving the legal practice to work for some designer."

"Okay then. Rose honey, I'll go have a shower to get ready, do you need anything?!"

She shook her head. "No, I am good. Jessica said she'll do my makeup."

"Okay then." She said and left.

"Okay, Rose. I think you'll like what I am choosing now." I said too proudly.

She turned to me suspiciously even though she couldn't see me. "What are you choosing, Dimka?!"

"Something good." I told her with a grin.

"I am not going to wear any high heels." She warned me.

"Why not?!"

"Because I may do a lot of damage." She said with her usual logic making me shake my head.

"Fine, you've some nice flat boots here. You can wear them. But you're going to wear this." I told her handing her what I chose.

She took it and started feeling it. "That's bad."

"I'm assuring you. You're going to look beautiful." I told her satisfied of my choice.

"Are you trying to do what I think you're doing?!" She asked bothered.

"You mean get that guy head over heels for you?!" I asked with a chuckle.

She nodded.

"Yep, that what I'm doing." She smacked me playfully then told me to leave for her to change.

I went to my room to have a shower and change. When I was done I left to check on Rose.

I knocked to have Jessica opening the door for me. "Yes?!"

"I'm sorry but is Rose done?!" I asked.

She shook her head. "We're doing some good stuff for that thing you chose. Good choice by the way."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Dimka, save me. She's making me a doll." Rose joked.

"Hey." Jessica complained.

I sighed and nodded. "I can't get past her, Rose, but I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay." She said and I went downstairs.

There I found Adrian sitting and watching TV. "Hi." I said as I sat.

"Hi. Aren't they done yet?!" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. Where's Christian?!"

"Here."

"Did Sydney just kick you out?!" Adrian asked with a smirk.

Christian nodded with a frown. "Yeah, she's still getting ready. I'm just thankful that I'm a guy and don't spend all that time in front of the mirror. It's exhausting to do such a thing."

"They enjoy it." Adrian said. That when we heard giggles coming from upstairs.

"Careful, Rose." Jessica was saying.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin my hair or makeup." Rose told her as we heard their steps.

I was looking at Adrian as he looking at the stairs waiting to see the girls. Jessica was first and was followed by Rose. Adrian got up with a surprised look all over his face.

I turned to Rose and she truly was beautiful. Her wavy hair was in one side with neat curls. She had amazing still light makeup with red lipstick.

"Dimka." She said extending her hand.

I got up and took her hand. "You look amazing."

She grinned. "Really."

I nodded. "Sure."

I thought that I did good choosing what I chose. She was wearing a silky red top wrapped around her neck while you could see her shoulder plates from behind. Black shorts with flat black boots.

"I am going to hold you for that." She warned me and I chuckled.

"Wow, Rose. You look smoky." Sydney who just joined us said.

Rose grinned. "Thank you. So are we going to eat or what?!"

"Yeah sure." Christian said after he kissed his girlfriend. "Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN : I just wanted you to see some Rose Dimka interaction. They're juts great best friends.**

**Next chapter, the nightclub. I'll UD in two parts. if you want them all together then review 'cause**

**There's this big event in the second part . if you want to know it, then you need to review. How about ten?!**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay, i know. I'm crazy and I'm soo weak when it comes to my readers.**

**You guys are holding my love to you against me making me un-able to say no for you.**

**This second chapter in one day is for the four reviewers of today.**

** Shadow. Kissed. Sophie. Belikova. , ****NewWriter1996, . . , Vampswols4L, . and our amazing guest.**

**You guys rock and this is your reward.**

**Vampswols4L , that what you asked for. :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6 :**

Dimitri's POV :

We left in Rose's father's limo to the club where we were going to have our dinner then party for the night.

I sat next to Rose and Adrian sat across from her. he didn't take his eyes off her since she came down that evening. I could tell that he wanted to sit next to her but I was there.

"So?!" Rose whispered to me.

I smiled and whispered back. "He didn't take his eyes off you."

"Is that a good thing?!"

"Yes."

She chuckled and nodded. "Good."

We arrived to the club and I took Rose's hand to lead the way.

We had a table at the corner and I wasn't sure how but Adrian managed to sit at the other side of Rose.

"How does it look, Dimka?!" She asked me.

"Well, it's a bit dark and there is the long bar in front of us where people are having their drinks. It has a good designed."

"What about the dance floor?!" She asked again.

"You'll like it. It's wide and round. The DJ is taking the right side of it and the stage at for the band at the left side."

She nodded. "Nice. You're right. I like it."

When we were about to order our dinner a waiter came and put a glass in front of Rose. She looked at me confused.

"What is that?!" I asked.

"It's for the lady from the guy over there." He said pointing at a guy at his early twenties.

"Is he talking about me?!" Rose whispered.

"Yeah."

She looked at the side of the waiter and smiled. "I don't drink. Thank you."

"But.."

"You heard the lady." Adrian told him with a glare. The waiter nodded and took the glass back.

Sydney then laughed. "You don't drink, huh Rose?!"

She smiled. "I didn't want to disappoint him about bigger things." I knew what she meant. "So are we going to order or what 'cause I'm starving." She talked again.

"Sure." I motioned for the waiter and he came.

"What do you like to order?!"

"Rose, go first." I told her. She should always be first to be able to ask about the plates and the food.

"Okay, what do you have for Italian?!" She asked.

"Well you can order any kind of pasta you want and we'll have it ready for you."

"How about chicken?!"

"We've a new plate for that. It's chicken breast with mushroom souse and you can have it with green sauté or mash potato or french-fries. There's a picture here in the.." I glared at him and shook my head.

He shut his mouth as Rose said. "Dimka, don't scare the guy. And I'll take that with french-fries and brown soda." The waiter wrote her order down and turned to us to take our orders too.

When he left she turned to me. "Can you stop glaring at the waiters, that's not nice."

"I'm sorry I just.."

She smiled. "I know you don't want to upset me but that won't work."

"Maybe a dance?!" I said.

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Sure."

I took her hand and led the way to the dance floor as middle rate dance had been played. "Okay, you can't embarrassed me. Can you dance?!" She warned me at first.

I laughed taking both her hands. "C'mon Rose. Besides, Amanda was forcing me to take dance lessons since I proposed."

She laughed. "And you couldn't say no, Dimka?!"

"No, not really." I told her as we dances. She was a good dancer despite the fact that she was blind.

"Maybe you need to say no some more for her. You know just to show her who wears the pants in the relationship." She teased me.

Rose never liked Amanda, my fiancée, but she got over their differences for my sake.

Amanda was working with me in the same company. We started dating two years ago. She was nice and I didn't have that much experience with girls since I was blind my whole life. Her acceptance to me made me so happy and now I came to spend sometimes with Rose before I got married. That was basically why I was doing this thing to fix her with Adrian. I wanted her to gain some confidence that she could date and have romantic life like me even if she was blind.

"I am wearing them, don't worry about me. She's asking for what every bride-to-be would ask." I told her trying to stop her anger at my fiancée. She was very important to me that I wanted her to like everything I liked.

Rose snorted. "Yeah, right. Like that time she asked you to change the ring you proposed with."

I made a face and she smiled knowing what I was doing. "Don't made that face on me, Dimka. It was a very beautiful ring but she just didn't like the fact that I touched it to see it before her."

I laughed. "Rose, you're crazy. She just didn't like it and wanted to like her wedding ring for real. It's no big deal."

"Fine, how about the time she told me to stop calling you?!" I asked.

"She didn't know you by then. But we talked and she understood." I explained.

Rose shrugged. "Whatever. I still don't like her but I am doing this for you."

I smiled to her. "And I appreciate this for you. Thank you."

She grinned. "You're welcome."

And the song ended so we walked back to our table. "You did good guys." Jessica said excitedly.

"Yeah, you dance good, Rose. Maybe you can save me a dance tonight." Adrian said.

Rose shrugged. "Maybe."

Our food finally arrived and we started eating and talking. Rose was excited that night, I could tell. And Adrian was working so hard to have her attention. She was giving him some.

After our meal the girls left to the restroom leaving us the guys to move to a corner at the bar closer to the dance floor. When they came back Jessica dragged Adrian as Sydney dragged Christian with her.

"Is here good or do you want to change the spot?!" I asked Rose when she sat next to me.

She shook her head as she moved with the music. "It's good."

"Okay, I'll go to the restroom then we can go dance if you want, or maybe Adrian won't be scared a lot with me away and ask you for a dance."

She laughed. "Maybe."

And I left to the restroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next chapter is going to show the real interaction between Adrian and Rose.**

**He's going to show her something gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooood. **Grin****

**Now i did my best UD twice in one day leaving my homework aside.**

****Can I have some good reviews?! Pretty pleeeeeeeeease****

**Ba happy safe and in love**


	9. Chapter 7

**For Dimka's fans. I know you're a lot in this story, juts FYI, I posted a new story for Rose&Dimka, just for you guys. Hope you check it and R&R.**

**This is the seventh chapter of the story declared to my amazing reviewers. You guys are amazing and I'm sorry if the UD was late. I was just editing the chapter to explain more of Rose's feelings. Which is hard by the way 'cause she couldn't see.**

**As for the UD, ctually I've a reader of one of my stories asking for some late UD 'cause it was affecting her/his exams and studies so I think we need to slow down the UD. What do you think?!**

**Enjoy R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7 :**

Rose's POV :

I was moving with the music sipping from my margarita when a scent of cologne approached me and it wasn't Dimitri's aftershave or Adrian's or even Christian's cologne.

"I thought you said you don't drink." The guy with the cologne said. Oh, so that was the guy who sent the drink earlier.

"I don't drink everything." I told him without turning. It was always a mistake to turn to people who don't know I was blind. I wasn't sure about others but I didn't have any good reaction when I turned to people wasn't informed by my condition. Yeah, I knew that not holding a cane and functioning as a none blind was my fault but that's not the point. I just worked that way.

"But you drink margarita." He said indicating the obvious.

"Is that a crime?!" I asked as my frown found its way to my face. I didn't like the guy's tone. At all.

"Not if you let me buy you one." He said trying to be charming but I was disgusted. I hated his way of talking.

"I'm sorry but I got my limits with drinks for tonight." I told him just wanting him to leave me alone. I hated guys trying to hit on me thinking I was normal and I'd not tell him I was blind 'cause he might take advantage of my condition.

"C'mon, a drink won't hurt." He said putting his hand on my thigh just above my knee. I shivered moving my body away without falling from my stool. The feeling of his hand made me taste the bile at the back of my throat. The fear of the darkness around me was unbearable. "Easy, I don't bite." He said smugly.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I asked him. When he touched me I felt electricity running along my body and it wasn't the good electricity.

I wasn't the girl that used to have hands touching her all the time. I was virgin, I never had a boyfriend and I never went for a date. Hell, I had never been kissed on my lips before in my life.

"Dance with me, you'll change your mind." He said too sweetly for my taste. That sweetness had poison in them. Poison that could burn my skin turning it to ash.

I shook my head. "I don't think so." I told him. "You better leave me in peace." I said with a sigh.

"Don't play the hard to get thing." He said putting his hand on my thigh again. This time higher.

I gasped while jumping which cause me to fall off my stool on my butt. "Ouch."

"Rose, are you okay?" I heard Adrian saying while helping me up. His tone filled of concern and worry, extreme ones, and some anger. Finally I felt some relief as his gentle arms protected me from the scary dark world I couldn't see. He was embracing me, but I didn't fight it. I didn't hate it.

I shivered. "He.." I said trying to indicate the direction of the guy near the stool I was sitting on moments before earlier. I tried to say what happened but I just chocked my tears ready to fell on my cheeks.

"What did you do to her?" Adrian snapped at the guy his grip around my tightened protectively. More relief washed me knowing I'd be fine with him. That he was going to protect me no matter what. Weird?! Yeah but I felt it.

"I didn't do anything. She just fell of the stool." He said scared yet angry.

I felt Adrian moving while Jessica took me to her body. Yeah, I recognized her perfume easily. "I said what did you do to her?" He shouted again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrian's POV :

I didn't notice that Dimitri left Rose. I was dancing with Jessica and there were people around the bar that I couldn't see her.

Not till the crowds moved I noticed that she was falling off her stool with the guy who sent her the drink earlier sitting at the stool next to her looking surprised. I left Jessica and ran to Rose hearing Jessica following me.

"Rose, are you okay?" I said as I helped her up to her feet. Worry and concern washing my body. Anger for whatever hurt her.

She shivered between my arms. "He.." I could see the confusion in her eyes. The vulnerability of being exposed to the unknown felt like a stake through my heart.

"What did you do to her?" I snapped at the guy. Rose was powerless against him and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't leave her to be harmed. She was like a real rose yet she didn't have her thrones. She lost them with her sight.

"I didn't do anything. She just fell of the stool." He said scared but also angry.

I waved to Jessica to take Rose as I approached the guy "I said what did you do to her?" I snapped holding him with the collar of his shirt.

"I told you, I didn't do anything to her. Just leave me alone you and that freak." He said glaring at me with hatred.

I punched him on the face. "She is not a freak you crazy." My blood was boiling in my vein like it never did before.

"Rose, what's going on?!" I heard Dimitri asking surprised. He just joined us from somewhere.

"He.." She sobbed. "He was touching me." She finally said it and I was seeing red.

"You son of the bitch." I shouted punching him at his nose hearing the crack of it very clearly under my fist.

Dimitri was standing next to me as the guy fell on his knees crying on pain. I wasn't the violent type but I did it for her. That bastard. How could he?!

Dimitri held the guy up by his shirt. "Tell me what would stop me from killing you right here and right now."

"You're crazy, leave me alone." The guy roared at us. I knew how it looked to him. Two guys fighting like crazy for a little shy girl. Actually she wasn't that. She was the most amazing beautiful extraordinary girl.

Dimitri punched him and he fell again this time on his back. Christian joined us and tried to stop us from finishing the guy. "Guys, hey stop." He didn't want to see us ending up in the police station.

"Dimka, Adrian, stop." We heard Rose shouting. "Please stop. He's not worth it." I could see Dimitri stiffening as he heard her. I stopped heading for the guy. "Please. For me." She said trying to reach us. She got to me first then found Dimitri near me. "Please. Let's just leave."

Her eyes were begging us. Those dark brown orbs were pleading with me. I sighed as Dimitri relaxed. "Okay." He said. "If I saw you around again, I'll kill you, do you hear me." Rose pulled us with her holding one of us in each side as we left the place back to the beach house.

Rose didn't say a word for the whole way and Dimitri kept holding her hand silently. None of us thought that this night would turn into a disaster.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it for today. What do you think about Adrian's reaction. I love it. I mean he cares, right?!**

**Tell me what you think by reviews or PM and make my days. Or you don't know how frustrated I could be.**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


	10. Chapter 8

**New chapter declared for my amazing readers.**

**More reactions between Rose & Adrian. Is it getting any better or worse?!**

**R&R.**

**AN : And by the way, if you didn't check my new Dimka&Roza 'Running To Your Safe Heart'. I juts love this story and worked hard on it.**

**As for this one, I'd just say that I pour my heart for it. It affects me strongly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8 :**

Rose's POV :

We arrived to the house and I was going to my room but Dimitri wouldn't let me. I knew he wanted to be sure I was okay.

"You're in shock, Rose. Let's sit here for a while." He said still the concern so obvious in his voice.

I sighed and nodded sitting with him in the living room. Sydney, Jessica and Christian were worried about me but I told them I was fine so they left to their rooms.

I wasn't sure where Adrian was but Dimitri didn't leave me. "How do you feel about it?!" He asked my hands in his.

"I hated it. Really hated it. Electricity was running all over my body. Bad electricity." I told him pouring my heart for my best friend. "Something I never felt before and I don't want to feel again."

"Come here." He said as he hugged me. "You're going to be fine. Nobody is going to hurt you again."

I let a tear escape my eye before I nodded. "Thank you."

His thumb wiped my tear away. "You don't need to thank me. I should have stayed with you." He said feeling guilty.

I sighed. "Don't blame yourself. It happened." I wasn't blaming him at all. I shouldn't blame him 'cause it wasn't his fault I was blind nor that it was his fault some guys weren't good.

A while later he went to make me some coffee so I could relax. He brought the coffee and handed it to me. "Thank you." I said with a smile.

That when his phone rang. "I've to take that, are you going to be okay?!" He asked and I knew if I asked him to ignore it he would.

I nodded. "Yeah, don't worry."

He got up answering the call.

I sipped from my coffee listening to my surroundings when I heard footsteps coming from outside. I turned. "Who is this?!" I was some jumpy after what happened earlier.

"Relax, it's me, Adrian." I heard him saying softly. I thought he was in his room.

"Oh." I said as I heard the crack of the table under his weight. I knew he sat on the table in front of me as I could hear his breathing close to me. Not too close.

"How do you feel?!" He asked worried clearly.

I nodded. "Better. Thank you for what you did." I felt grateful to him, I still could feel his strong protective arms around my body.

"Well, I couldn't let him go unharmed now could I?!" He asked not really joking but totally serious.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I don't think so." Slowly I felt for his hands extending mine to where I thought they were. I sensed him putting them in mine like he knew what I really wanted. I felt them carefully. "Do they hurt?!"

"Little, I just punched him twice." He said confirming what I thought about him not being used to the violent solution.

"Did you smash his nose?!" I asked trying to lighten his mood.

He chuckled. "That I did."

"Good." I said with a smile caressing his sore knuckles. His hands felt warm in mine and his fingers were gentle and graceful.

"I'm sorry for what I said that day. I didn't mean it. You've amazing eyes that say a lot and I am not lying about it." He said sincerely apologizing for what I heard him saying that day. It meant a lot for me. More than it should mean. Then he surprised me by kissing my hand that was in his.

I nodded fighting a blush. "I know you don't. I sense it in your voice."

I felt him moving a hand to my cheek caressing it. "I'm just glad you're fine." He said with a sigh of relief.

I nodded. "I am fine." Then I put one hand over his hand that was resting on my cheek. "And I believe that I owe you a dance."

"Oh that. I was asking myself when I was going to have it." He said gently tucking a lock of my loose hair behind my ear.

"Now if you have any music." I said with a shrug.

"Sure." He said and got up.

I heard him moving around then a slow music came to my hearing. Then his hand was holding mine. "Ms. Rose, can you honor me with this dance?!"

I smiled. "Sure."

He took me away from the furniture. Slowly his gentle hands slid around me waist as mine found their way around his neck.

We started dancing. He was gentle besides being a good dancer. He didn't push my body to his and I appreciate that. Slowly, I allowed my head to rest on his chest as we danced.

I could feel him so gently breathing deeply in my hair. That dance was indescribable. It gave me feelings I never had before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today. What do you think?!**

**More interaction in the next chapters. I promise.**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


	11. Chapter 9

**This chapter declared for my favorite reviewers nadeshik0, NewWriter1996 , Vampswols4L , Nellyrose1994 , Shadow. Kissed. Sophia. Belikova . **

**and to the amazing one that got attached to another of my story.**

**Rose, hope you like it. :D.**

**And for whoever asked for more heat between Adrian and Rose. Well, not much heat but progress.**

**R & R. And I'm so nice 'cause I do UD two days in row.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9 : **

Rose's POV :

"C'mon in." I called to whoever was knocking on my door.

"Hi." I heard Adrian saying as he approached me.

"Hi." I said with a smile feeling my way to him meeting him midway.

He caught me before I fell on my face while tripping on something I thought was his foot. "Careful."

"Sorry." I said with a flush. Why was I so distracted by him.

"Are you ready?!" He asked and I sensed admiration in his voice.

"Do I look ready?!" I asked teasingly.

"Sure. You look more than ready." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we walked out of my room.

We heard some noises in the living room as we passed it. "Where are you two going?!" Sydney asked.

"Adrian is taking me to do some swimming." I told her with a grin.

Some silence then she asked. "Do you want me to come along?!" Was that worry?! More than the usual amount!

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine with him. C'mon, Adrian." I said pulling in his arm.

I sensed the smile in his voice when he said. "Yeah sure." And he led me outside as I felt the warmth of the sun wrapping itself around me.

I took a deep breath. "That's great." I said hearing the sound of the waves as we walked closer.

"Are you ready?!" He asked mischievously after we walked some more. I knew we were close to the water.

"For what?!" I asked confused.

"For this." He said lifting me up as I screamed.

"Adrian, you crazy put me done now." I ordered squealing loudly.

He laughed, his laugh was like velvet and chocolate to me. "Why?! Don't you want to swim?!"

"That's not how we swim." I told him like he was crazy. and actually he was but in a good way.

"Wait till you feel the water. Now." He said and I felt the water surrounding me as Adrian's arms were holding me to him.

I squealed more loudly as I felt the cold water. "It's so cold."

He laughed. "You'll get used to it." He told me.

"Can you put me down now?!" I asked my arms locked around his neck.

"And losing you in the sea?! No, thanks. Your cousin will kill me if I did that." He told me lightly, like he was talking about a fact. Not Sydney killing him but me being lost in the sea easily.

I loved the sensation of the water around me and his arms protectively embracing my body. "You're weird." I told him.

He sounded confused when he asked. "Why?!"

I shrugged. "I don't know I just feel it." I said before putting my hands on his face reading his expression. "You're grinning, aren't you?!"

"Yeah." He said. "I'm grinning like crazy 'cause I'm swimming with the most beautiful girl in the world." He said genuinely yet simply like I should know that without asking.

I giggled. "I told you, you're weird."

"Still I can't understand your opinion." He said as he put me back on my feet.

"I never met someone like you." I told him honestly.

"Yeah. I'm one of a kind." He said and I sensed the smugness in his voice.

"You're an ass." I told him before a big wave pushed us apart. "Adrian. Adrian." I shouted. "Adrian. Where are you?!"

I almost cried when I felt his arms and him saying. That's why I didn't like swimming. "Relax. I'm here. The wave was so strong."

I hugged him tightly feeling vulnerable and helpless in such a situation. "You scared me to death."

He hugged me tightly whispering. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry." He was saying that as he moved his fingers over my wet hair in a soothing way. "Breathe, Rose. I wasn't going to let you go by any mean."

I nodded. "I know I just- it's hard not being able to see to be sure. The middle of the sea isn't my favorite spot. Yet, I'm in love with beaches."

He kissed my forehead smoothly before holding me up in his arms bridal style as I rested my hands on his defined chest. "Let me take you out tonight." He said all of a sudden.

"What?!" I asked shocked. I never had someone asking me out that way. Well, I was never asked out.

"Let me take you out. Just the two of us." He said excitedly yet it was like begging.

We were in the water for a while now and I felt a bit tired so I rested my head on his strong shoulder. "I don't know. Where are you going to take me?!" I asked with a sigh trying to hide the fact that my heart was racing like it never did.

"I want to take you everywhere." He told me as he moved in the water me between his arms.

"You can't take me everywhere in one night." I told him showing the idiocy of his plan.

He chuckled. "No, I can't. But I can start by tonight." He said. "Say yes." His whisper made me shiver.

I thought for a moment. "Okay. Yes."

**[AN : I've the date all ready in two chapters. Want me to post it as one?! Tell me]**

He spun me around while laughing. "You're amazing, Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Don't call me that." I warned him.

He laughed. "Whatever you say, your majesty." Then he froze.

"What's going on?!" I asked him confused and worried about his sudden lack of movement.

"Dimitri and Jessica are walking together at the beach." He told me sounding really shocked.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yeah. And they seem deep in their conversation." He told me shocked.

"Does it look good or bad?!" I asked.

"Actually, it looks good. they're smiling and all." He said sounded some happy about them.

"Uh-huh." I only said that.

"What?!" He asked me, a bit jealous?! I wasn't so sure.

"Nothing. It just that Dimitri is engaged to some stupid girl." I told him. "I still think he's better without her but it's his choice and I don't want to interfere." I told him honestly.

"Maybe some plans are going to change, Rose. You don't really know." He told me with a smile in his voice the double meaning was obvious.

"I really hope it turns better." I told him.

He squeezed me. "Since you're going out with me I'm sure they're going to be better."

"You're an ass. Do you know that?!" I said with a frown while smacking his chest.

"I'll be whatever you want." He said with a laugh.

"Get me out of the water now." I told him.

"As you like." He said and walked out of the water holding me between his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you like it.**

**AN : Now tell me. I already put the date in two chapters. Do you want it in one?! Tell me soon 'cause I want to post it soon :D**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Okay, as you asked the whole date in one chapter.**

**I wrote it originally in three chapters. But I thought that you'd like it this way.**

**In one chapter.**

**R & R 'cause this is the longest chapter I wrote and I'm now considering doing the rest of the chapters like that. Tell me what you think?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10 :**

Rose's POV :

"Okay, you look perfect." Jessica said after she was done fixing my look. I really didn't want to bother her but as soon as she heard about Adrian's and my date she begged me to help me with my look.

"Yeah. Amazing." Sydney who was there with us agreed.

"Really?" I asked to be sure. I was actually a nervous mess. I couldn't sit properly. Eager and worried and noxious. I even considered cancelling everything.

Thankfully I'd Dimitri to restrain me.

"Sure." Sydney said with a grin coloring her voice. I knew even though she was worried about me she also was excited and happy for me. One of them handed me my purse and they both helped me downstairs where Adrian was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrian's POV :

I was so nervous and excited. The girls were in Rose's room since she told them about the date.

I really didn't care in what they were going to help. I was just happy she was going out with me. And she didn't need anything to increase her beauty. She was a goddess-like without anything.

"She's ready." I heard Jessica saying and I jumped turning around to see Rose. And only Rose.

She was breathtaking. She was in knee-length dark blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly with matching high heels. Her hair was set in loose curls and I so liked it. I couldn't believe she could be more beautiful but she was.

"You look amazing." I said taking her hands in mine.

She smiled to me. "Thank you." I could see a flush being separated on her cheeks.

Someone came in but I didn't turn to see whom it was. "Rose." I heard Dimitri saying surprised.

She grinned at the hearing of his voice and I felt jealous even though I was the one taking her to that date not him. "Hi, Dimka." She extended her hand that wasn't in mine and he took it.

He kissed her hand and grinned. "You look amazing."

She bit her lower lip. "Thank you."

"Rose." I started. "We should go." I said. I didn't want her with anyone except me. Too obsessive? I couldn't help it.

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

We said our goodbyes and I took her out with me to the car waiting outside.

"So, are you going to tell me where are we going to or what?" She asked once we settled in the car.

"We, my beautiful lady, are going to have a dinner in an Italian restaurant." I told her with a smile.

"Oh, that seems interesting." She said with a smile.

"And it'll get more interesting as the time passes. I promise you that." I told her before I kissed her hand. "I'm honored that you accepted my offer to take you in this date."

She smiled and nodded. "I think I'm glad I accepted it."

"Okay then, let me make you sure." I told her as the chauffeur drove the car to our first destination.

I helped Rose out of the car holding her right hand in my right while circling her waist with my left arm. That was an easier way for me to lead her, well, that and I wanted so desperately to hold her so close to me. That was one of the happiest time in my life. Why?! I had no idea except that it had something to do with the most beautiful woman in my arms.

"It's great, Rose. There's this red carpet to lead you to the front entrance and some jars with plants in them. There are two doormen. And they're in uniform. I'm more handsome than them though." I said explaining as we walked to the door where one of the doormen opened it for us.

"Welcome, Miss, Sir." He said.

We murmured a thank you before we stepped in. "You know, his voice sounded good to me. Maybe you're lying about being more handsome." She teased me with a small smile playing on her plump lips.

I frowned. "Oh really?"

She chuckled. "Don't frown like that. It'd give you a lot of early wrinkles. That'd ruin your beautiful cocky face." She joked.

"You can tell that I'm frowning?!" I asked a bit shocked. Though I shouldn't be. That girl could tell a lot of things only by hearing different voices and sounds.

She just nodded simply as the receptionist spoke. "Welcome, Miss, Sir."

"Hi." We said before I spoke again. "We've a reservation by the name of Adrian Ivashkov." I said.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure, a table for two. Follow me please." He said and we did as we were told.

"Is he old?" She asked in a whisper I barely heard.

"Yeah. Probably forty five." I said. "White and bald. With a gray mustache. And a plain suit." I described our host.

She smiled and nodded. "How nice."

"What!" I said faking my annoyance.

She chuckled squeezing my hand for a moment. "I prefer your company though."

"Good, 'cause that's what you're getting tonight." I told her as we arrived to the table. "Here you go." I said and pulled the chair for her myself ignoring the look I was given by our guidance. When she was settled I took my seat next to her. I didn't want to be across from her. It was no use and I just wanted to be as close to her as possible.

"So what do you think?" I asked her.

She nodded. "The atmosphere is good. Quite interesting actually. I like the music."

"There's a small band playing it near the wall at your left. A small dance floor even though nobody is dancing. The table decoration is light instead of dark." I said describing what I was seeing. It was something I learned from Dimitri. He'd always do such a thing to her when she was around.

"The menu, Miss." The waiter said putting it in front of Rose.

She looked up at his direction with a smile. "You may want to tell me what you have in it."

The waiter looked between the two of us like we were crazy. A glare from me stopped him and he nodded. "As you like."

"How about you tell me about the salads in here?" She started with her charming smile. A smile screamed that this girl was an angel, an angel who was my date.

"Sure." The guy said a bit dreamily that I had to give him a deadly look.

After we ordered the waiter left us to bring our orders and I turned to Rose. "So Ms. Hathaway, I was wondering about this beautiful smile you have."

She smiled it and asked. "What about it?" A blush crept over her amazing cheeks.

"It's so charming that the poor waiter couldn't handle himself around it." I said lightly yet seriously.

"And you've so much sympathy for him?" She asked lifting a brow questioningly.

I snorted lightly. "Yeah, right. I actually wanted to punch him 'cause he almost drooled on you."

She laughed yet her blush was being intense. "Adrian, stop flirting shamelessly like that." She warned me.

"And why is that?" I asked leaning closer.

"'Cause it's my first date." She said with a sigh whispering it. Like she didn't want me to hear it.

"Well, it's our first date, Honey." I told her confused.

She shook her head. "No, I meant it's _my _first date. Ever."

"Ever as in ever?!" I asked shocked.

She nodded turning away from me. Like she could really see me. "I know I'm not an expert but-"

I cupped her cheek with my hand turning her to face me. Her beautiful eyes looking at the nothingness of darkness yet it showed me a lot. "Don't ever dare be embarrassed by that. I'm so proud and honored to be your first date, Rose. Hell, I'm beyond ecstatic. You need to be proud that you're gifting me with such a thing." She smiled with a blush. Biting her lower lip to suppress something. I couldn't stop myself or stop my reaction when I leant closer to her and whispered next to her ear. "Thank you." Then I kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome, Adrian." She whispered back to me and I loved the sound of my name rolling over her tongue passing through her parted lips.

"Let's dance." I said moments later.

"Dance. But I thought you said nobody is dancing." She said with a frown before taking a sip from her drink.

"Yeah, so what?" I said with a shrug. "I want to dance with you. If you want the same then who cares?"

"I don't know. The people in the restaurant?" She asked suggestively.

"I don't care, do you?" She laughed shaking her head. "Is that a no?"

"That's a yeah, I'd like to dance with you." She said before feeling to my hand.

I took hers gently and led her to the dance floor. When I held her waist in my arms, her hands moved to rest on my chest. That gave me the best feelings ever. How could she, by one touch, do all that to me?!

We started to move with the slow music as she smiled. I loved her smile so much. The sparkle in her brown eyes too. And I loved her closeness to me. We kept in silence, comfortable silence, we agreed on without even agreeing. Her even breathing was more than enough to me.

"Tell me." I started after we settled back around our table having our dinner.

"Tell you what?" She asked before taking a sip from her wine.

"What do you like?" I said suggestively.

"I like a lot of things." She simply.

"Such as?" I asked trailing off, waiting for her to complete my sentence.

"Umm. Such as movies." She said with a chuckle for a joke I couldn't understand.

"Movies, how interesting." I mean she was blind after all I thought she would be talking about books.

"I know what you think, I'm blind." She said though it was in a normal tone. She wasn't offended by any mean.

"What do you like about them?" I asked her amazed by the fact that she liked movies.

"Well, people talk in them. You see in books they always talk about the sky the trees the floor, a lot of descriptions and they ask you to put them all together. Like a puzzle. But I never saw a tree or the sky, or ever understand the meaning of colors. I'd go frustrated by a lot of books. I read but not much. But as you know in movies people talk. I got to hear them describe things to me through their voices. Tell about their feelings and the life around them by their tones. I could tell a lot just by hearing their conversations. Even their cries." She noticed my silence as I listened to her. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" She asked.

I shook my head. A habit which was hard to get rid of even when she couldn't see me. "No, not at all. I'm just too interested in what you're saying to even talk. You're surprising me with every word, Rose."

"Now, your turn. Tell me something about you." She said before taking a bite from her chicken. "Mmm, that's good."

"Glad you like it." I said before taking a sip from my own wine. "About me, hmm, what can I say? I'm twenty-three years old. I just graduated from college, finally, and I got to work for the family business even though I'm not that interested."

"Why not?" She asked looking up at me following my voice.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe 'cause I'm too lazy. Or 'cause I don't have something to push me to do it."

"Maybe you don't like it that much? Maybe you need to find something you like, for real?" She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe. I know someday I'll have to step in and do what I have to do." I said imagining myself doing that for real. For the first time ever.

"You know, for what's worth it, I think you'll do good. You just need to believe in yourself." She said wisely before wiping her mouth with a napkin. I wished I was that napkin at that specific second. Pervert? Whatever.

After eating our meal I asked her to dance with me before we left, she accepted and good things happened. Very good things. Instead of resting her hands like earlier on my chest, she locked her arms around my neck resting her head on my chest willingly. I thought my heart skipped a beat of its own just by her move. I, on the other hand, wrapped an arm around her waist the other one around her shoulders to give me the ability to stroke her hair every now and then.

We were relaxed and comfortable in each other's arms, a song, two, three. I wasn't sure but when we were done I paid then took her hand leading her out of the restaurant to the car waiting for us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11 :**

Adrian's POV :

Once we settled in the car Rose spoke.

"Are we going home now?" She asked and I thought she was a bit disappointed.

"Of course not, My Lady. We're going to our next stop along the way of our first date." I told her with a grin that wouldn't leave my face. It was something I couldn't get rid of since I was around her.

"Uh-huh. Okay." She said her morale becoming higher and better.

"Why? Aren't you having a good time?" I asked leaning closer to her.

She nodded. "Of course I do. I was just wondering."

"Oh, I'm having a very good time too and I don't want to end such a thing so early." She just nodded with a graceful smile pulling the corners of her lips upper than usual.

When we arrived to our next stop and I led her out of the car she seemed a bit confused. "Where are we, Adrian?" She asked trying to sense around her.

"At the beach." I said simply. "A nice clean quiet spot of the beach where I want to have a walk with you if you don't mind."

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Okay, Mr. Romantic."

I chuckled before circling her waist with my arm leading the way closer to the water both were barefoot. "I love the beach." She said.

"What do you love about it?" I asked taking her hand instead of her waist to give her more space to move.

"Everything. It put my senses on fire. The air, the smell, the weather, the whole atmosphere and the feelings. You know the cold water, the sand. It's just amazing. I never got tired of it. How about you?"

"I love beaches but what I like more is your company." I said a smirk playing on my lips.

She giggled with a blush on her cheeks. "You're such a flirt."

"Can't blame me with such a beauty around me. Especially the beauty of a maiden." I said before kissing her hand softly.

She made a small sound of surprise but then smiled. God, she was blushing all the time. "Can I ask you something?" She started.

"Careful, we're walking to the water." I said stopping our walking forward to get closer to the water. She just nodded as she felt the sand with her feet. "Sure, what's it?" I said softly.

"Do you always do that? I mean the romantic date under the moon at the beach after a lovely dinner?" She said dipping her feet in the water.

"You mean if it's some kind of a habit?" I asked and she nodded. "I don't really know. Sure I went to dates before but-" I trailed off before standing behind her. "Can I?" I whispered next to her ear.

She stiffened for a bit before she nodded. "But?" She asked.

I leant forward to hug her from behind feeling her cold skin. "But I never wanted to go to a date this badly. I never felt nervous about taking a girl to a date like that. I never overthought about this or that. If it was good enough or not. If my date was having a good time or not. I admit, it's selfish but I always have this confident about my ability. With you? Not much adding to that my need to impress you by any mean."

She smiled and nodded as she relaxed between my arms. "You know," she whispered, "even though this is my first date ever, I so love it. And I'm impressed by you, Adrian. You make dating seems very amazing to me."

I hugged her a bit tighter feeling my heart squeezing in happiness. "You don't know how happy I am. Besides, you need to know, it's not dating, it's me."

She chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah." I said before lifting her up between my arms bridal style. She squealed lightly before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Careful, Adrian." She said a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, Rose. I promise." I whispered to her genuinely. It was something I never understood. A strong urge to protect her from everything in this life, no matter what or how.

She smiled resting her head on my shoulder. "I believe you. I don't know why but I do."

A while later, our walk ended up by her wearing my jacket as I felt midway that she was cold and I didn't want her to get sick, we left back to the mansion.

"It's not that, Adrian." She said shaking her head. "I don't think of myself as a blind. I have been always treated as a normal person in my family. But not in school. So being in college is different to me."

"How is that?" I asked her as we discussed the matter of her study.

"It's new place. Nobody really knew me there. I can be fine without hearing that sympathetic tone 'cause I couldn't see. I'm not a pity party." She said shaking her head with a frown for the bad memories of being under a lot of pitiful reaction.

"So they don't know you're blind?!" I asked her to be sure.

She shook her head. "No. Alberta always walked me to the place then she'd left me to go on my way. I know the building pretty good after she was taking me to it all the times when I first attended my classes but she would just hold my hand. Never showing the real reason of her presence." She smiled brightly. "I can go to my class pretty easy after all of that time. Finding a good spot to listen to the professor."

"You're amazing, Rose. It's really amazing what you do. But why law school." I asked.

"Why not?" She replied. "Being a lawyer has a lot to do with emotions and unrevealed things. If I can tell what the people around me feel and when they would be lying then I can use what my blindness gave me. A very sensitive ears."

"That's amazing." I said helping her out of the car to the house holding her hand in mine.

"Thanks." She said with a smile before whimpering. "I'm a mess." She said thoughtfully feeling her some wet hair.

"No, you're not. You're beautiful and amazing and cute." I told her wrapping my arms around her as we walked to the stairs and then to her room.

"Thank you." She said and we stopped at her room. "Thank you, Adrian, this was the best date and I really had a wonderful time."

"Me too. I never had a date like this before. Thank you for giving me this chance, Rose." I said caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"It was my pleasure." She said as she rested her hand on my hand that was on her cheek. Oh god, those lips, those amazing plump lips. "Good night." She murmured before turning around.

"Rose, wait." I said holding her wrist gently turning her to me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"There is something I want to do but I don't want to take advantage of you or- or force you into something you don't want." I started not being able to fight the urge of my desire.

"And what's that?" She asked tucking a lock behind her ear.

I caressed her lower lip with the pad of my thumb gently before saying. "I want to kiss you."

A small gasp left her parted lips and I was disappointed. I really wanted to kiss her and it hurt me to be rejected by this goddess-like lady. "It's okay, I understand. It's okay."

"Okay." She said with a smile resting her hands on my chest.

"Huh?!" Now I was confused and shocked.

"I said, okay. You can kiss me." She said a blush creeping over her cheeks. God, what those blushes did to me.

"Really?!" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

She nodded. "Do you want me to change my mind?" She asked teasingly.

"No please." I said before leaning closer to her. I could feel her warm breaths on my skin. Her hands grasping the fabric of my shirt not too tightly. I took it slowly with her. As slow as I could manage. It was our first kiss, her first kiss ever.

Closer and closer till I felt her lips brushing mine, then being pressed on them. What was that?!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 12 :

Rose's POV :

Better than chocolate, softer than silk with warmth I didn't ever imagine being that close to. I felt his arms sliding down around my waist as mine shyly ascended to lock around his neck.

It was my first kiss and it was amazing. I couldn't ask for more. I closed my eyes even if I already couldn't see anything but that feelings gave me the need to relax and just enjoy. Maybe just pretending.

I felt my fingers touching the softness of his hair as his grip tightened around my waist. It was gentle yet it was firm. It was telling me how much he wanted me close.

His tongue moved slowly over my lower lip begging for entrance. What should I do? I parted my lips for a moan to escape them and for his tongue to slide in. I felt my knees being weak as our tongues touched in an amazing dance before his caress every inch of my mouth handing me the best sensation ever.

Maybe being a blind gave me the ability to feel better than others or it was just him but that kiss was better than any kiss I read about or heard of. His body was radiating warmth and his mouth tasted amazingly. It had something like the wine we drank but the most part was just him, just Adrian.

We pulled away breathlessly. Panting with effort to get our breathings back to their evenness. His forehead on mine and I could taste his breathing so close. "That was," he started before taking a deep breath, "the best kiss I've ever had."

I blushed as my heart danced in happiness. I knew he was being honest. I could tell. I just nodded.

"What?" He asked some disappointment coloring his tone.

"I'm not going to tell you the same literally even though I pretty much felt it." I said annoyed by his ways of embarrassing me.

He laughed his musical laugh causing me to smile with happiness. It all was perfect, he was perfect. "I'll take that as a positive answer."

"You better do." I warned him.

"I will, Rose. I will." He kissed my forehead warmly. "Thank you. For everything."

I nodded. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too." He said before I pulled myself off him. He let me go reluctantly as I felt the knob of my door, opened it and slid in before closing it behind me.

God, was that the best date ever or what?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo**

**What do you think?!**

**The kiss was the hardest to write 'cause, well, I haven't been kissed before so I don't know how does it feel and the fact that Rose was blind made it harder. But theoretically. **blushing****

**Tell me what you think please.**

**It's an UD in three days in row.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	13. Chapter 13

**For my amazing reviewer. Hope you like it.**

**R & R..**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13 :**

Dimitri's POV :

"Good morning." Jessica said before sliding to the stool next to me.

"Good morning." I said before sipping from my coffee. We were in the kitchen and it was the next day of Adrian and Rose date and I fell asleep before they came back. To be honest, I was a bit worried but I thought since they took all of that time that everything was going just fine.

Sydney and Christian joined us while laughing. "Hi." They said before sitting on their stools next to each other.

"Hi." Jessica and I replied.

"Did anyone see Adrian or Rose?" Jessica asked.

I shook my head. "Not me. I fell asleep before they even came."

"Me neither." Christian said with a shrug.

Jessica frowned. "I wonder what happened. Did it go alright?"

Sydney smiled. "I think it did. I mean they didn't back till late."

"Yeah but still." Jessica said with a shrug.

"Did you see them, Sydney?" I asked her. She wasn't worried the least and that got me suspicious.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaybe." She said teasingly before taking a bite from her egg.

"C'moooooooooooooon." Jessica said annoyed. "What did you see?"

"She saw nothing." Christian said before turning to his girlfriend. "Just me." And he gave her a wink before she pushed him away.

"I saw just fine, thank you very much." She said with a frown. "You were asleep when they came back."

Christian shrugged before turning to his food. Jessica on the other hand sigh. "I'll know from them, Sydney. You're just a tease."

"Good luck with that." Sydney murmured after taking a sip from her coffee.

"Aren't you curious?" Jessica turned to me with a frown.

"Am I not?" I asked her lifting a brow questioningly.

She puffed at me frustrated. "Seriously, Dimitri?! You don't seem interested. Not a bit."

I chuckled. "You're asking enough for the two of us, Jessica. Besides, it's Rose and Adrian's business. She'll tell me if she wanted to."

"So I've to wait for them to wake up?" She asked with a frown.

I nodded. "Pretty much that is."

"Nah, I'll just finish my breakfast and wake Adrian to tell me everything." She said with a grin like she found the greatest idea ever.

I chuckled shaking my head. That's girl was crazy, in a good way.

We didn't see any of Adrian till it was near noon after Jessica spent almost an hour waking him up. He'd to kick her out of his room to get the chance to shower and dressed properly. And I'd to keep her occupied in the living room not to go and disturb Rose.

"I hate you, Dimitri." She kept murmuring whenever I stopped her from leaving the place. Well, to be honest it wasn't just about Rose. It was more about me liking the time we spent together.

"And why in the hell you annoyed the shit out of me like that?!" Adrian came to the living room a big frown on his face.

"Morning to you too, Adrian." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, hi, Dimitri." He said before throwing himself on the couch. "Where's Rose?" He asked.

"She's still asleep." Jessica told him.

"And why am I awake?!" He asked her after throwing a pillow at her she caught before it hit her.

"'Cause Sydney didn't tell me what she saw you two were doing when you came from your date." Jessica said getting up to sit next to him. "How was it?" She asked.

Adrian turned to her lifting a brow. "You wake me up for that, Jessie. Seriously?! You couldn't even wait for an hour of two for me to wake up like normal people and tell you what really happened."

She shook her head. "Nope."

"I'm not telling you 'cause you're annoying."

"Oh c'moooooooooooooooooooon." She said annoyed.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I sighed shaking my head. "You know what? I think Rose slept enough. I'll go check on her." And I left to the upper floor.

There I knocked for several times on her door but she never answered. I opened the door and entered the room. Rose was asleep soundly in her bed tucked tightly between her sheets and blanket.

I sat on the edge of the bed shaking her gently. "Rose, Rose. Wake up." She turned to the other side of the bed ignoring my calls. "C'mon, it's past noon. Wake up."

"Hmm. I hate you, Dimka." She grumbled burying her head between her pillows.

"I love you too." I said sarcastically. "C'mon, wake up."

"I'm tired." She murmured.

"Because you were up till too late last night. You'll feel better after a cup of coffee. C'mon lazy." I said trying to pull her off the bed.

"No, I mean I'm sick." She said before she coughed twice.

I touched her forehead with the back of my hand. "Oh, you're really sick. Your forehead is too warm."

"Surprise." She said sarcastically before pulling her blanket tighter over her body.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rose. But what happened? You seemed okay last night." I said puzzled and worried.

She snorted. "No shit. Yeah, I was before Adrian Freaking Ivashkov took me to the beach for a walk and got me sick."

We heard a gasp and I turned to look.

"Who is it, Dimka?" Rose asked confused.

"Adrian Freaking Ivashkov." He said sarcastically before walking in the room Jessica just behind him. To my surprise he sat at the other side of the bed next to her taking her hands gently. "Rose, honey, how do you feel?" He asked worried about her touching her forehead with the back of his hand.

"I think I'm feeling great." She said sarcastically before snorting. "Can't you see I have a fucking fever from the beach last night?!"

Adrian's face was of pure guilt as she coughed turning her head away not to infect us. "I'm sorry, Ro-"

That when she burst out laughing at him despite her sickness. "You're so easy. I'm not angry or mad at you, really. I don't regret last night, not even the least."

Adrian smiled before kissing her forehead softly. "I'm sorry you're sick, Rose."

She smiled. "Thank you. Don't worry, we'll find a way for you to make it up for me."

He chuckled and nodded. "Sure. How about a second date?" He said with a grin.

"Don't they wait twenty-four hours before they talk to their dates and ask them out again?" She asked. "I hear that a lot."

"Stupid people with stupid dates, yeah. You and I, no way. I think we're doing good together that way." He said caressing her cheek with his thumb. "So, how about a second date?" He asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe when I feel better." She said thoughtfully.

"So you're not refusing the principle?" She shook her head. "Great." Then he turned to Jessica. "Jessie, you're the greatest nurse ever, can you bring your stuff to check on her. I don't know, helping her feels better?" He asked.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." She told us before she left the room running.

"I just don't understand. She's this passion and smart brain, why she's not a doctor." Rose asked all of a sudden.

"She was going to." Adrian said quietly.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. I didn't know that.

"She got in some financial problem with the college and some problem with her family. She couldn't do it. That's why she became a nurse, the closest thing to what she wanted to be." He said.

Rose sighed. "I wish she can do it someday."

Adrian nodded. "We all do, honey."

Jessica entered the room with a small bag with her. I'd to leave my spot on the bed to let her check on Rose. But she didn't started.

"What's going on?" Rose asked confused by our silence.

"I'm glaring at them to leave but they just don't get it." She said to Rose kindly before telling us to leave the room, not too nicely.

Anyway we did leave after Adrian told Rose he'd be making some breakfast for her to eat in bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today,**

**Hope you like it.**

**R & R**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter for my amazing readers and reviewer. You guys rock.**

**Nightworld fan : ****I'm glad you like the Jessica's thing. and as for Christian. I just love him the way he is. And thanks for sticking around.**

**I've some small thing for you. Hope you like it.**

**R&R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14 :**

Rose's POV :

It took me almost half an hour to let Jessica examine me, leaving me to look for some medication I needed as I took a shower and slid in some sweats and tank top with some hoodie over them then back to my bed under my covers. I was tired and my body felt like an army ran over it but I wasn't going to stay in my pajamas.

I heard the door being knocked softly. "Who's this?"

"It's me, Adrian." Adrian called.

"C'mon in." I answered back as I heard the door being opened and soft footsteps approaching me with his cologne invading my nostrils, and most important the breakfast's smell. God, I could smell the warm smell of the milk mixed with the cinnamon and the hot pancake getting closer. "Is that my breakfast?" I asked. Even though my mouth was watering I wasn't feeling good enough to eat just yet.

"Yep." He said as I felt him sitting closer to me on the bed the tray somewhere near. "C'mon, Jessica said you must eat."

"Speaking of, where's she?" I asked noticing her absence.

"She left with Dimitri to bring your medicine. Something to keep the fever down." He said and I felt him moving things in the tray.

"Adrian, can I ask you a question?" I started curiously.

"Sure, Rose. Whatever you need?" He answered smiling.

"It's about Jessica. I know it's not my-" I started but he cut me off.

"She never accepted." He said all of a sudden cutting me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You want to ask why I never helped her in the money problem she had. Well, I tried. She never accepted. She's such a very stubborn and pride head. She said she wanted to do it in her own." He said before sighing heavily. Then trying to change the mood he spoke again. "Now what do you want to start with? How about some hot milk mixed with some cinnamon?" He asked.

"I don't feel like eating." I told him as I rested my back on the pillows behind me.

"But you didn't eat or drink anything since last night." He said with worry. "I don't want you getting worse 'cause of that, Rose. You need to eat."

"But-" I tried to argue but the sweet smell of cinnamon was tickling my sense.

"You smell that?" He asked a smile coloring his voice.

I nodded. "Yeah, I do, jackass. Now give me that cup." I said holding my hand to him to give me the cup when a chuckle escaped him. "That's not funny." I told him with a frown.

"You're right. That's not funny. Okay, here you go." He said and I felt the warmth of the liquid radiating near my sensitive lips and nose. "Careful, it's a bit hot."

I tried to take the cup from his hand but he wouldn't let me. "Give me the cup, Adrian. I'm blind not immobilized."

"Seriously, Rose? What is the link between me holding the cup for you to drink from and being blind?" He asked mocking some annoyance I knew wasn't real. "We went for a date yesterday, did I hold a glass for you, or did I feed you by myself?" He asked.

"No." I said reluctantly.

"See, it has nothing to do with it. I've this one point, we're dating, you're my girlfriend and you're sick. I'd like to spoil you a bit, is that a crime?" He asked making a very good point.

"Touché. You've a point. Wait, did you just call me your girlfriend?" I asked shocked.

"Is that the only thing you catch from my whole speech?" He asked and I could hear him rolling his eyes. Not really hearing but you got the point.

"Did you or did you not call me your girlfriend?" I asked again.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I did. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked pretending to be all bossy while speaking.

I giggled shaking my head. "No, not really. I mean I can live with that."

He leant closer to me that I could feel his hot breaths on my ear. "Good, beauty, 'cause that's what's going to happen from now on." And his soft lips were pressed on my cheek softly. "Now can I coddle you for a bit while you're sick?"

"Maybe." I said before he helped me drinking my milk slowly and man, was it good or what?

After I was full after eating that very delicious breakfast Adrian brought me, he left to take the dishes back to the kitchen as I washed my hands and mouth then cuddled to my pillows under my blanket.

"Are you asleep?" Adrian's soft voice woke me up before I left to the deep sleep.

"Hmm, I was about to." I whispered.

"Can I keep your company?" He asked as I felt him caressing my cheek with his soft hand.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I asked sarcastically. I mean babysitting some sick girl wasn't the way to enjoy your vacation.

"Nope. You're my only and most important thing." He said and I felt him moving to the other side of the bed. The mattress shifting a bit and I could feel his body closer to mine lying close to me.

"What are you doing, Adrian?" I asked with a frown.

"What? I'm lying with you. To keep your company." He said simply.

"You'll get sick, fool." I warned him.

"I don't care." He said happily, like it was a good thing.

I couldn't help a chuckle. "Seriously, Crazy. Go do better things."

"I'm not going anywhere as long as you're sick. I'm keeping you company till you're healthy again and can kick me out." He said with determination and I sighed. "C'mon, Rose. I just want to cuddle with you and take care of you while you're sick. After all you're my girlfriend." He said and I could sense the underlying begging in his tone.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, whatever."

He chuckled and whispered. "Thank you, Rose." I felt his arms embracing me and I shivered. "You okay?" He asked.

"Your hands are cold." I said.

"No, they're not. It's just your fever." He said as he changed the wet cloth over my forehead with a colder one. "That will keep it low." He said before pulling me again to him.

I wasn't used to cuddle to people like that all the time. To be honest, I did it only during hard times and I would be snuggling to guys if only two , my father and Dimitri whom was like a brother to me.

Now this was extremely and absolutely different. This guy was different. Our relationship was different. The whole situation was different. Nonetheless, I liked it. More than I could tell. I felt warm and safe and content. Actually I didn't want to let go as I smiled before sleep took me away as my body was embraced between the warm and strong arms of this man I was falling for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I love CUDDLING TO ADRIAN.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A very new chapter guys. Just for you.**

****I'm a good writer for UD every day right?****

**You know what to do?**

**Yeah, R & R but before it all just enjoy..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15 :**

Rose's POV :

I woke up later that day still feeling Adrian's body next to me as his soft fingers were stroking my hair. "Hey there." He whispered near my ear.

"I'm still asleep." I murmured burying my face in his warm chest.

"No, you're not. You've been asleep for quite awhile now and you didn't even feel Jessica when she gave you the injection to get your fever down." He whispered near my ear and I was sure by his voice that he was awake for awhile. If he slept at all.

"I must be a lot tired not to feel her do that." I said shocked that I didn't feel such a thing.

"She's some light hands. People usually can't feel it." He said tucking a lock behind my ear.

"So that's why I feel a lot better." I said touching my forehead with my hand.

"Yeah, your fever went down two hours ago." He said. "I'd been checking it every twenty minutes." He said sheepishly like he was worried I might get angry.

"Thank you." I whispered before kissing his cheek. Well, that what I wanted to do but he moved at the last second for me to kiss his lips. I pulled back with a frown. "Jerk."

He just laughed pulling me to him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"What time is it?" I asked after he stopped laughing.

"Six thirty. Sydney told me to wake you up at seven. She was here most of the time, they all were, but I had to kick them out." He said proudly.

I laughed and nodded. "Good for you." I said before sliding off his embrace.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I sensed the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm gonna have a shower and change those sweaty clothes. You can leave now and I'll come down soon, okay?" I asked with a teasing smile. I knew he didn't want to leave me.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll see you down with some fresh orange juice." He promised as I heard him climbing off the bed before approaching me. Planting a kiss over my temple he murmured a bye before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I took a deep breath trying too desperately to get my heart to slow down for only a bit. Adrian Ivashkov was going to be my death one day.

After taking a shower and sliding in some clean clothes I left my room and took the stairs to hear some noises.

"Ivashkov, give me some you asshole?" Christian was annoyed.

"Fuck off, Ozera. This is all for Rose." Adrian said and I could hear his snort following Christian's complains.

"She's not going to drink two liters of it all by herself." He said trying to convince him.

"Do I seem like I care?" Adrian asked. "I made it for her only." Adrian said with determination before he whistled. "Aren't you beautiful or what?" He asked before his arm rested around my shoulders leading me to the kitchen and pulling a chair for me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You're very welcome." He said.

"How are you now, Rose? Do you feel better?" Sydney asked holding my hand with her soft ones.

I nodded. "Yeah, much much better." I told her with a smile.

She kissed my hair. "I'm glad you're better now."

"Thanks." I said before hearing footsteps coming closer.

"Rose, finally." I heard Dimitri said before I heard the chair next to me being pulled out and I knew he was the one sitting next to me.

I felt small hands on my shoulders and Jessica's voice just behind me. "How do you feel now, Rose?" She asked concerned.

"I'm much better, guys, thanks." I said with a smile.

"Well, it's pretty much Adrian's work. He kicked us all out to stay and take care of you." Jessica said. "He changed the wet cloth and checked your fever. He did pretty great if I may say myself."

"Yeah, yeah, stop annoying the girl. Are you hungry, Rose?" He asked.

My stomach made a noise as in cue. "I think that's your answer."

They all laughed as he took my hand leading me to the dining room where we were having our dinner.

"Give that to me." I said annoyed as Adrian insisted on pouring the red wine for me.

"Don't you trust me in pouring your wine for you?" He asked.

"Don't you trust me in pouring my wine for me?" I answered back. We started fighting like that since we sat to the table. He wanted to serve the food for me, then pouring the wine for me, before that leading me to the dining room. I just couldn't handle it.

I knew we talked about that earlier but I was feeling much better now. Besides, I didn't like people treating me special 'cause of my blindness. Closer people weren't doing it but a lot of strangers did and that just plain annoying. Self-conscious? I knew that.

He finally sighed. "You know what? I give up. You can do whatever you want to do. You're too stubborn to be convinced."

I punched him somewhere but I wasn't sure where exactly, maybe near his shoulder. "And why is that?" I asked lifting a brow.

"You're taking everything too personally." He said with a sigh. "I do that all the time, opening the door, pouring the wine, cooking some food, I'm so charming. It's not just you being unable to see."

Suddenly they all stopped eating, talking and moving, I could only hear our breaths. "Did you just tell me that?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, isn't this what you want?" He asked. "Me treating you normally like any other girl I dated? Well, here is the problem, you're not like any of them. Not 'cause you're blind but 'cause of me really liking you. Here I admit it, I like you. A lot. That's why I'm doing all of that. I don't take your hand to lead you somewhere. It's just an excuse 'cause I like holding your hand. I like pouring the wine for you 'cause I want to stand closer to you, being able to feel your warmth and smell aroma. I open the door for you 'cause it's a gentleman thing and I was raised to be a gentleman."

Then I heard his chair being moved and then his graceful footsteps was fading as I listened to him leaving the room. I sighed as I felt my guilt being built in my chest. I shouldn't have done that. He was right and I was feverish over nothing for real.

"Stop staring at me like that." I said with a frown feeling their eyes forming holes in my body.

"Rose-" Sydney started to speak but I cut her off.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't be angry at him, thank you very much." I said before pulling my chair and standing up. "Excuse me, I've some apology to say." And I left following the trace of his cologne.

It might sound stupid but that was the truth. Being blind gave me the ability to recognize the slightest traces of different scents. The thing it didn't taught me was using my cane.

The guilt in me clouded my concentration adding to that following a scent I was holding in me. Since I spent the whole day cuddling next to him I kind of had that scent in me. That wasn't easy and I forgot all about the step in front of me that would lead me through the sliding glass doors to the back porch across the beach.

I stumbled and fell on my face, I covered it trying to protect it from the unknown to feel the sharp pain when my knees hit the floor. "Ouch." I cried in pain to hear footsteps hurrying to my direction as a tear leaked from my eye. It really hurt.

"Rose, are you okay?" His soft voice came to my hearing, he was close to me, very close.

"I was looking for you." I whined resting my hand on my hurt knee.

"Are you okay? Let me check your knee." He said letting me sit properly on the floor. Lifting up my pants over my right knee where my pain was. His warm hand rested over the sore bone and he massaged it gently. Like a silk touch. "Can you tell me why you were walking like a blind girl without your cane?" He asked, well, a bit like lectured me.

I chuckled. "I was looking for this guy." I said.

"Oh really? And why is that?" He asked tracing invisible circles over my leg and knee.

"I owe him an apology." I said. "You see, he's so nice and good to me. He opens the door, holding my hand to wherever I want to go, pouring me the wine I like 'cause he's a gentleman."

"And why are you going to apologize?" He asked before holding me up between his arms like a baby.

I sighed. "I thought he was treating me gently 'cause I'm blind."

"And what did you find?" He asked playfully before placing a kiss on my temple.

I locked my arms around his neck. "That he wasn't doing it 'cause of my blindness but 'cause he's an amazing gentleman and 'cause he likes me."

"A lot." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I kind of got that idea." I murmured.

He put me down on a chair and I noticed it was the one in the dining room. A gasp came from Sydney. "I fell, Sydney, don't get it wrong."

Adrian laughed before his chair next to me was pulled and he settled next to me. "Hey Christian, still leaving with Sydney for tonight?" He asked playfully.

"Sydney changed her mind." Christian said a bit upset.

"And why is that?" I asked. Sydney told me Christian was taking her out for the whole night two days ago and she was so excited.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

"Oh no, you're not staying here 'cause of me." I told her angry.

"But-" Sydney wanted to object.

"No, no, no." I said shaking my head. "You're going. You all are going out."

Adrian tried to interrupt me. "But Rose-"

I cut him off. "Not you. As my personal nurse you're staying here."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. Did you hear her? You all are leaving and the two of us are staying."

"And why is that?" Dimitri asked mockingly.

"'Cause she accepted having a second date with me and since she's sick, we're having it here. Alone. Without any of you bugging at us." He said simply.

I turned sharply to the direction of his voice. "When did I accept it?"

"Today, early. I said quote 'you're not refusing the principle?' and you shook your head." He said reminding me, desperately trying to remind me what I was already knew.

I laughed and nodded. "Fine, whatever but you need to know I'm not wearing any short dresses of high heels. I'm sick for a reason."

He laughed. "Who talked about high heels and short dresses? You can wear your pajamas for all I care. It's about your company."

I chuckled. "Just don't drool over me." And the whole room burst out laughing. I flushed as I remembered that we weren't alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Adrian, saying a lot today.**

**He'll see much more next. That's a promise.**

**Hope you like it, tell me what you think.**

**Be happy safe and in love,**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Enjoy R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Chapter 16 :**

Rose's POV :

"Did they leave?" I whispered from the last step of the stairs after hearing the door closing behind my four friends.

Adrian laughed as his hand slid in mine. "Yeah, finally." He said. "C'mon, I've a surprise for you."

"Oh boy." I murmured and he heard me.

"C'mon, have some faith. You'll like it." He said cheerfully before stopping next to the couch. "Here, now sit."

I felt the pillows of the couch and settled there. "Now what?"

"Now shut up and give me some time, okay?" He asked as I heard his footsteps fading away from me.

I sighed. "Whatever. You're just being the jackass you are. You know if I didn't like your surprise, you'll be so sorry."

He snickered and the sound of it was far. Like he wasn't even in the living room with me. "I'm ignoring you, okay?"

I chuckled. "Whatever just hurry I'm not that patient." I warned him to finally hear his footsteps approaching me the scent of cheese and butter getting closer. No, not cheese and butter. It was the smell of popcorn. "Is that a popcorn?" I asked after sniffing deeply.

"Maybe." He teased me before I heard something being put over something in front of me. Actually very close. "Careful there's a tray over the coffee table in front of you." He said before I felt something fuzzy being put on my lap.

"What's that?" I asked feeling it. I knew what it was before he spoke. "A blanket."

"Yeah. Don't you like it?" He asked as he sat next to me, I could feel the shift of the couch weight so close and his body heat radiating.

"What's it for?" I asked with a frown. Why was he acting so weird.

"You said you like movies, didn't you?" He asked simply.

"Yeah? So what?" I asked puzzled but it then hit me. "We're watching a movie?" I asked shocked. Was he serious.

"Yep. I asked Sydney about your favorite movie. She said you've plenty to like so I chose one of them." He said proudly. "Unless you want to change it. It's up to you."

I nodded. "Oh, I see now." And we chuckled. "I mean- you know what I mean."

I felt his gentle arm around my shoulders before he spoke. "I do. And don't worry about it. The only thing that I was thinking about since you told me you like movies was the picture of us cuddling together on the couch watching some of your favorite. Though I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If you didn't-"

"Shut up." I said cutting him off. "I'd love to do that but you need to tell me you got soda with the popcorn for me."

"I've them all here. Popcorn, soda, marshmallows and we can have ice-cream after that." He said all proud of himself.

"Great." I said before I grinned to him as he pulled me close to his body. As he was thinking, we cuddled together on the couch watching one of my favorite movies.

I wasn't used to do such a thing. I liked watching my movies alone, in my room. I watched with others sometimes but I never liked it like this time. With Adrian.

But after all everything was changing. I was changing. I never craved to get closer to someone's body. I never wanted to get closer to anybody as we were in each other's arms. I never wanted to bury my nose in a person's chest breathing deeply as his scent being wrapped around me. I never felt whole like that. I never felt that content or that happy. And I never slept with my legs tangled with another person's legs resting my head over his chest feeling safe with his arms wrapped around me protectively.

I never had anyone this close to me. To my heart. I never fell in love so strongly so deeply so intimately. What hell was I leading myself to? I didn't know but I didn't want any of this heaven to end.

My consciousness came back to me when I was being put in my bed gently tucked under the comforter. Gentle hand ran through my hair. My eyes fluttered open as my hand took the warm one on my hair. "Adrian?" I whispered questioningly even though I knew in my soul it was him.

"Yes, Rose?" He asked softly.

"Where are you going?" I asked peacefully never wanting to disturb the quietness between us.

"I don't know. I don't really have anywhere to go." He whispered back his fingertips on my cheek.

"Then don't go." I said and the warmth worked on my face. What did I say?

"I don't want to go." He said and I felt him climbing the bed next to me his arms around my body pulling me to a safety I never thought existed. A safety only him could give to me.

"I don't want you to go either." I said back and no more words needed to be said as I felt his soft breaths calming me till sleep took me away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I just love this chapter.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter for my favorite readers.**

**You guys are amazing for keeping up with my very fast UD.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy, R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 17 :**

Rose's POV :

I woke up with the sensation of warm gentle touches tracing my features. I took a deep breath. Adrian's cologne was very clear.

"Good morning." He whispered before planting a kiss one the tip of my nose.

I stretched answering. "Good morning." I ran my hand through my hair trying to fix it but he held it. I frowned with confusion.

He chuckled before running his hand through it. "I love doing this to you. Your hair is so amazing."

I smiled with heat on my cheeks. Dammit, what was he doing to me. "Thank you." I said before holding my hand up to feel his face. Instead it met his hair. It was soft but also wet. Like he just came out of the shower. "Did you just got your shower?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said before taking my hand and kissing it. "But I came back. I couldn't stay away from you. Last night was plain amazing." He said pulling me to his warm body.

I breathed in his scent with content. I just wanted to stay there all my life. "It kind of was."

"Kind of?" He asked upset.

I laughed. "I'm kidding, it was amazing." I said before pulling off his embrace. "I'll have my shower and get dressed."

"But I came here." He said disappointment. "Stay more."

I shook my head. "Not with you so clean and smelling good."

He chuckled. "I smell good, huh?"

"Get out." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed. "Fine, fine. But hey, I'll go to email my mom or she'd come here. Being worried and all. Can you come there when you're done so we get to have breakfast together."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Great." He said and a smile colored his voice. "Don't take long." He kissed my cheek before I heard the door closing behind him.

I grinned then left to get ready for the day. After cleaning up, I put on some jean shorts and light t-shirt. Okay, blind can't see colors, that's right but we can feel their energies. It gives us clue about the color we're touching.

I left my room feeling my way to Adrian's that was close by. I knocked on the door. A second later I heard him. "C'mon in." He said from inside the room.

I walked in leaving the door slightly open behind me. "Hi." I said feeling my way in.

"Hi." He said and I followed his voice as he spoke. "You look amazing." When I was close his hand caught mine softly. "Here, cuddle with me till I send that email. Please."

I nodded and climbed the bed before snuggling to his body. I missed it during my morning routine. "Are we going to cuddle for the whole day?" I asked lifting a brow questioningly.

"I like it, don't you?" He asked teasingly.

"I like it. But-" I tried to argue but he cut me off.

"No arguments. We like it, end of the story." He said before nuzzling my hair. "Can I say something?"

"What is it?" I asked sensing something different in his tone.

"You just need to promise me something." He said and I nodded. "You're not going to answer if you don't want to and you're not going to run away. Please." He said a bit worried.

I sighed and nodded. "I promise. What's it?" I asked with a reassuring smile.

He leant closer to my ear before whispering softly. "I love you." I gasped in shock. "I don't want you to say it back just for my sake. Though I wish you would say it when you mean it. It's okay, I can wait."

I was shocked. So soon? He loved me? I couldn't believe it but I knew he wasn't playing around. I knew he was honest. I sensed it and I trusted my senses. Nonetheless, I didn't have an answer. I never said this word to someone whom wasn't a family. I didn't know how to say it to him. He was pretty much my first guy. "Adrian, you- I mean I'm-"

His finger rested on my lips as he whispered. "No need to say anything. I said it 'cause I was going to explode if I didn't declare it out loud to you. No need to pressure yourself."

I smiled gratefully before shifting closer to him. My fingertips found his lips then I guided mine to his. Once there, I drank from his delicious honey that I longed for. "Give me some time, I know I would be able to say it soon."

"Take all the time you need, Love. I'm here and I'll always be here." He told me sincerely his affection filling his words and voice.

"Thank you." I said and buried my face in his chest. Safe, happy and more than content and loved. All 'cause of this amazing guy.

We lay there in silent. Touching and breathing and nuzzling. Adrian was too warm for me to let go. But a peaceful passionate kiss was interrupted by a loud gasp.

I turned to the direction if the gasp and asked. "Who is it?"

Adrian brushed my hair with his fingers before saying. "Our dear friends. Dimitri and Jessica."

I flushed trying to get off his embrace but he didn't let go as their footsteps got closer. "Ivashkov, get your hands off her." Dimitri said angry.

"None of your business. Rose is the only one to ask me for such a thing." Adrian said nonchalantly taking the defensive attitude yet he wasn't so worried.

"Dimitri, calm down." Jessica said to him worried about the two guys getting in a fight.

"How dare you taking advantage of her?" Dimitri asked angry.

"I'm not taking advantage of her, Belikov. I don't need you to teach me how to treat my girlfriend." He said pulling me tighter

"Your what? You just went for one date." Dimitri objected.

"That's OUR business not yours. Rose is more than capable of making her own decision. She already accepted my offer to be my girlfriend. You don't have a say after hers." Adrian said sitting up on the bed instead of lying on the pillow. I came up with him since his arms were already around me tightly.

"Guys stop. That's irrational." Jessica tried.

"It's rational to protect my best friend. You can't use her 'cause of her condition." Dimitri said making his tone come all threating.

Adrian jumped off the bed angry away from me towards Dimitri. "Don't dare talking to me that way. I don't need to tell you this but I'll never hurt Rose by any mean." Adrian insisted. "I love her."

"LIAR." Dimitri shouted furious. I knew Adrian would have a bad reply for that. I had to stop them.

"STOP." I shouted. "That's enough."

"Rose." Adrian whispered to me as I stood next to the bed I was sitting on seconds ago.

"I said STOP. I had enough." I said firmly raising my tone.

"Rose I can't let him use you. He's a well-known womanizer. Tons of girls and one-nightstands. He's just using you for his own pleasure." Dimitri said refusing to stop.

I flinched as he said that harshly. "You don't know him." I tried to object. That was a lie. My sweet Adrian couldn't be that.

"I know about him." He took a deep breath to talk before Jessica cut him off.

"Dimitri no." She tried to talk to him.

"No, Jessica. I can't let him do that. I'm sorry. Rose is my best friend and like a family to me. Jessica told me." Dimitri said finally.

I flinched harder tears trying to leak of my eyes. I felt warm hand on one of mine. His warm hand. Adrian's. But I couldn't touch it.

That touch wasn't' like I used to. It wasn't warm anymore. It was like a fire burning my skin. Burning me all. "I knew you weren't all innocent, but- but all of that." It was too much for me to handle as I hid my hands in my pockets refusing to touch him.

"Rose, please. Listen to me. I've changed. All 'cause of you. You're the only one I want and dream of." Adrian tried. "I know all this sounded bad but-"

"NO." I shouted. "NO more. I don't want to listen." I said walking away from him to fall over something on the floor I wasn't aware of.

"Rose." Their calls came to me but I didn't want anyone close. Even Dimitri. Hans came to help me to my feet but I wasn't allowing them when I shouted. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME." None of them touched me more.

I knew they were all looking at me. The stupid pathetic blind girl. "I hate you. All of you." I cried in pain and pushed Jessica's small body to reach the door. My name was coming out loudly. Trying to stop me but I just wanted to go away from all of them.

"Rose, careful." Adrian shouted as I forgot all about the stairs and their location. I fell badly, my head hitting the solid marble. I screamed in pain but that didn't stop the pain. Only the blackness that took me away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Hiding behind Adrian****

**I'm sorry, **Actually not that sorry 'cause it'd get better. Promise.**

**Tell me what you think**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter. Sorry for the cliffy, I really didn't notice I did that till later.**

**And I really was drained crying over a song for no obvious reason. So you just need to bear with me for awhile.**

**Nightworld fan : I'm sorry you're so mad at Dimitri but it was essential for the plot. Besides, when you love and care for someone so much you'd want to protect him from the whole world.**

**Dimka was the one pushing Rose to accept Adrian in the first place so he felt so guilty when he learnt those info about him. But as I said better is coming.**

**Anyway, I have this oneshot AdrainChristian. Check it out if you're interested. And no, it's not M rated.**

**Follow me on Twitter if you want to know my news.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 18 :**

Rose's POV :

"Please, Rose. Please, my love. Come back to me. I'm sorry for what I did, I should have told you before. I should have but I was afraid. Afraid of you leaving me out of disgust and mistrust. I mean how an amazing angel from heaven like you would want to stay and be with a disgusting man-whore like me. But I was selfish. I wanted you to myself. I wanted to be all yours. Us to be together. Forever." I heard Adrian's voice filled of dark feelings like sadness, guilt and worry. He was close to me as I lay somewhere. Strange noises in the background.

I was too tired that even though I could hear him clearly I couldn't open my eyes or talk or do any move. It was like my body had forgotten doing it all.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri's steps was coming closer as his angry voice was directed to the man holding my hand.

"What do you want from me? It's all 'cause of you. You did this to her. If you weren't a pathetic excuse of a friend she wouldn't be lying here. Nothing of this would happen if you didn't do what you did." Adrian spat angry at my best friend blaming him with all he had.

"I was protecting her from you. You would never change. You just want to take advantage of her and her blindness and innocence." Dimitri's voice was louder covering the change of the beeps of the monitors of the room.

When he stopped talking I heard a gasp from Adrian. His breath was closer to me as I noticed the beeps of my heartbeats increasing its pace.

"Rose. Are you there? Do you hear me?" He asked before he was cut off by the nurse.

"What are you doing here? Her heartbeat is faster than it was." She said irritated.

"We were talking." Dimitri said worried.

"Not anymore. Leave now. The both of you." She said with her authority.

"But-" Adrian tried to object.

"No. You both leave. Now. Or I'll call the security." I heard sighs then their steps faded away as they left my room.

The blackness took me away and the next thing I remembered from all of that time was me waking up to find Sydney, Christian and my parents.

No Dimitri, no Adrian and not even Jessica. Later I found out that my father got angry at all of them 'cause of their roles of what happened that day. He said none of them could see me till further notice.

After leaving the hospital my parents took me back home. They did their best trying to cheer me up but nothing changed.

I was upset with Dimitri for what he did. He shouldn't do it that way. It hurt me a lot.

I was more upset with Adrian. The man who was my first love and gave me my first and only kisses and touches. I was angry that he didn't tell me about his past. I was angry he didn't ask me my opinion. If I wanted to be with him or no regarding all of that.

I was more upset that none of them talked to me or called me or came to look for me. After all I was in a coma for a week after hitting my head falling down the stairs.

My heart was broken. Badly. I longed for him but I couldn't do anything. His disappearance showed me that I was nothing to him. Only a toy for his own pleasure.

The only thing I had was repeating our memories at daytime and hearing his voice at nights. Dreaming of darkness with his warm voice as my own light.

"Rose. Can I come in?" A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"C'mon in, Alberta." I said with a smile to the woman I knew as long as I knew my parents. The woman who helped raising and teaching me. The woman who was another mother to me.

She walked in the room and I heard the door being closed behind her. She held my hand as she sat in front of me on my bed.

"How do you feel?" She asked warmly.

I shrugged. "Alive." I murmured.

He hand found my left cheek as she wiped a tear leaked from my eye. "Talk to me, Rose. We're all worried about you. You never went that depressed. Not since your surgery."

I sighed. She was right. I never went to that level of depression and isolation. Not since my surgery failed. Yet during that time I had Dimitri to rely on. Now, I had no one.

No. Actually I had people but none of them was the one I wanted. None of them was him. Adrian.

"I never felt that way before, Alberta. I know it's wrong but I missed him a lot. I can't help it." I whispered with sadness. "What can I do? I mean he didn't ask about me or talk to me or anything like that. He moved on like I was nothing to him."

She sighed then asked. "How do you know that, Rose?"

I frowned confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get angry, Rose. It was for your own protection. Your feelings were-"

"What did you do?" I asked shocked.

"We disconnected you from both of them." She said with a sigh. Her guilt coloring her tone.

"You did what?" I jumped off the bed angry.

"Rose, we were trying to protect you. What that boy did to you was-"

But I cut her off. "No. No more talking. How can I trust you after you did all of that to me. How can I believe you?" I shouted before talking my cane. Slowly but effectively I left my room hearing her calling after me but I never stopped.

It might look weird since I was blind and she could have stopped me easily however that wasn't the case. Unspoken agreement in this house was never using my blindness to stop me from leaving or cutting conversation. Never reminded me of being sightless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So. What do you think about it?!**

**Hope you like it, but you need to tell me that to be sure.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So yesterday I posted the end of 'I Am A Vampire' and now I'm getting closer to the end of my other stories.**

**This story is going to be 22 chapters and a small epilogue. Yeah, that how it'd be.**

**And I've decided into turning 'For A Thousand Of Years' into multi-chapters only three maximum.**

**Now enjoy R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 19 :**

Rose's POV :

"Rose, are you okay?" Dimitri asked concern before sitting next to me on his couch.

"You did wrong." I told him with a frown.

He answered sheepishly guilt in his tone. "I know. I am really sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. You can't believe the guilt I felt or how much I tried contacting you. Your father never let me. None of your parents did."

"I didn't know about that till lately." I told him honestly before leaning on his shoulder. "I love him, Dimitri. So much it hurts."

He embraced me tightly. "I know. I'm so sorry."

There I lost it. I started crying on his chest. I cried more 'cause I knew it wasn't Adrian's chest I was crying on. I cried my first love. The man who didn't fight for me like I thought he would. Or did he fight?

I wasn't sure about that though I was sure that I'd never be whole again without him with me. Adrian, where are you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrian's POV :

"Adrian, that's not a solution." Jessica said after she invaded my apartment half an hour ago shaking me out of my sleep.

"Leave me alone, Jessica. You did enough." I told her harshly. I knew I shouldn't be blaming her for what happened between Rose and myself but I couldn't help it. The pain of her loss never easier even after months of separation.

She sat on the edge of the bed looking at me with pain. "Don't do this to me, Adrian. You're my best friend. You know I didn't mean telling him about your past. I was too proud of your changes." The tears started falling from her eyes. "Don't pretend like you're the only one losing everything."

"Her father said she doesn't want to talk to me. He said she's too angry and doesn't want a playboy womanizer like me." I ran my hand through my hair. "He said he'll sue me if I got any closer to her. Besides, Sydney and Christian are refusing to tell me anything about her. Sydney said her father forbid them from that. I just couldn't understand why?"

"I talked to Sydney earlier. She said there is no use in telling you where she lives 'cause she's not there already." Jessica said with a shrug.

"Then where?" I asked with a frown.

"Russia. He's getting married and she's there with his family." Jessica said with all the pain in the world that my heart melted for her. I knew she couldn't even say his name without crying.

I took her to my embrace and she started sobbing. "I'm sorry, Jess. I was so ignorant. I didn't mean to."

She nodded in my chest. "It's okay, I understand. It's just that I thought we had something. But for him to get married that way." She shook her head. "I never thought that. Sure I went angry at him for what he did to you and Rose but-" She trialed off resting her head on my chest crying herself to sleep.

XxXxX

Later that day when Jessica was more composed she asked me the weirdest thing ever.

"Let's go to his wedding." She said all of a sudden and I almost dropped the dish I was washing after our meal.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go to his wedding." She repeated with more confidence this time.

"In Russia?" I asked puzzled. Jessica never traveled outside the two Americas.

She shook her head. "No, it'll be here. In America."

"And you wanna go there?" I asked not able to understand her reasons.

She nodded. "Yeah, I want to see him for the last time. You know, a closure. Besides, I want to give you the opportunity to see Rose. Maybe the two of you can regain what you lost 'cause of me."

"But-" I said trying to argue. Jessica still blamed herself for Rose and my separation. I didn't blame her. Not anymore. Yet she was volunteering to do all of this for me.

"Please, Adrian. At least one of us can have a happy end." She said with a bitter smile. "Please, Adrian. For me."

I sighed and nodded. "Sure. Whatever you want, Jess. We'll go."

She hugged me pushing me closer to the sink. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Adrian." She said and I chuckled happy that I was able to help and happier that I'd be seeing the love of my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sydney's POV :

I just disconnected the line from Jessica whom was so upset with me for what I was doing to Adrian. Poor Adrian. I never thought he'd fall for someone like that but he did. For my cousin and best girlfriend. Of course Christian was my best boyfriend.

Anyway, the point was that Abe, Rose's scary father, told us not to tell Adrian anything about Rose. And when Abe says something you'd have to obey, unless you didn't want your knee bone.

Reluctantly, Christian and I closed our mouths and stopped talking about Rose. That caused Adrian to retreat and isolate himself from us. Jessica was the only one to be able to talk to him and see him all the time.

I felt so guilty and for that I told her about Rose being in Russia with Dimitri and his family and there was no point in telling them about the address of her home. She asked me more and I told her about Dimitri's wedding being close and them coming to the States soon since the wedding would be here.

That was the open I found to help him to see Rose for one more time and have another chance with her. As for Jessica I knew I couldn't help. Hers and Dimitri's relationship was over after what happened to Rose. More to that he was getting married. What could be done to help?

"What's it, Sexy?" Christian came from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled turning my head to him to have a light lovely kiss. "Hi." I murmured between our locked lips.

"What's going on? You seem off." He asked me worried.

"I just talked to Jessica. She's at Adrian's place. He's still depressed." I said with a sigh as he led me to cuddle on the couch with him.

He sighed and nodded. "I just don't understand why we're listening to Abe. Let me tell Adrian anyway. The guy is dying for her."

"Don't you want your kneecap? Besides, Rose is in Russia. There's no point in telling him the address." I said with a shrug. "But I did something."

He chuckled recognizing my mischievous tone I rarely used. "You did what?" He asked.

"I told Jessica they'd be coming for his wedding and accidently I told her about the date and the place." I said with a smile murmuring on his neck.

He burst out laughing then nodded. "That's good." Then he sighed. "Poor Jessica."

I frowned and nodded. "You're right. Let's hope she'd find someone better."

He just nodded before turning me to face him, his hands cupping my cheeks. "That's why I love you. You're so great. So amazing." He bent down and kissed my lips with all the passion he had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it.**

**I thought you'd want to know what was happening to our beloved characters since the separation.**

**Tell me what you think,**

**Next chapter the first part of Dimka's wedding.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	20. Chapter 20 : The Wedding Part One

**Okay, I got this new chapter 'cause I promised my 100 reviewer of this story to do it**

**And also there was that guest asking for a new chapter.**

**First part of the wedding.**

**And people don't go all angry asking me to cancel the wedding 'cause there's going to be a wedding. Yeah, I'm not kidding.**

**Enjoy R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 20 :**

Rose's POV :

"C'mon in, Rose." Dimitri said from the groom room after I knocked on his door several times.

I opened the door and entered feeling my way in. "Hi." I smiled as he took my hand leading me to a couch.

"Here sit." He said and sat next to me. "You look great, Rose."

I smiled. "Thank you. You really like my outfit?"

"Sure. You look amazing." He replied.

"I can't argue with that." Ivan, Dimitri's best friend, said with a smile coloring his tone.

"Thanks, Ivan." I said with a smile turning to his direction.

He came closer to us and I thought he took a seat but I wasn't sure. "Hey, Rose. You really look amazing."

I flushed as Dimitri's arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Yeah, that's my girl. She sure looks fascinating."

"Stop, guys. This isn't about me." I said with a smile fighting my blush. All these compliments reminded me of the one that was showering me with them months ago. And it hurt. A lot.

"I've to go and check on Viktoria. She'll be upset if I didn't take her hand for awhile and give her some kisses." He teased.

Dimitri threw something at him. A pillow? "I didn't need to know that. You should be happy I gave you my bless."

Ivan laughed as his voice and footsteps faded away.

I turned to Dimitri once we were alone. "How do you feel?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

"You're getting married, Dimka." I told him with a puzzled look.

"Don't worry about me, Roza. I'll be fine. Now tell me, how are you?" He asked squeezing my hand.

I shrugged. "Still processing. It's not going to happen easily. You can't just forget about your first."

A knock on the door interrupted us. Dimitri's hand on mine froze and I thought 'cause he saw the arrival. "Who's it, Dimka?" I asked confused. Who would do that to him. Shocked him that way.

"Jessica." He murmured before standing up.

My body stiffened. Jessica?

"Dimitri." She said softly and even though I couldn't see him I knew that word did a lot to him.

"Hello, Jessica." He said and I heard their footsteps. Yeah, I could recognize a high heel from flat shoes.

"Hello, Dimitri." She said. "How are you?" She asked and I recognized a pain none other than a blind could recognize. Did Dimitri notice it?

"I'm okay, how are you?" He asked her. Underlying longing was showing itself to me.

"I'm fine." She said and she was lying. I knew she was lying. "Sydney told me about you getting married and I wanted to congratulate you."

A pause then he spoke. "Thank you. It's good to see you, Jessica."

"It's good to see you too, Dimitri." She said and it came as a whisper. Painful one.

I stood up. "I'll give you some time alone." I said trying to calm my racing heart which remembered my long lost love. Her best friend. "It's good to see you, Jessica." I said.

"Thank you, Rose. Good to see you too." She said squeezing my hand before I felt my way leaving the room. I cursed myself for forgetting my cane with Sydney whom promised to come and take me from Dimtiri's room before the ceremony would start.

I walked slowly very aware to everything around me trying to remember my way back to my friends and family. A strange cologne came to me sense informing me about someone near me.

I felt him coming closer to me. I could feel his body heat radiating. I knew his eyes were on me. I gasped when his hand encircled my bare arm turning me to him. Not 'cause the hand was strange but 'cause I knew to whom it belonged.

"I love you, to my death, I love you, Rose." He said with all the pain and passion I could or couldn't imagine. I heard it in my heart and soul before my ears. I heard it like no one would hear.

My tears left my eyes uncontrollably. More like an ocean than anything else. My knees went weak and I almost fell if he didn't catch me between his arms.

I was going to die if I didn't feel his body pressed on mine. If I didn't feel his lips on my forehead. If I didn't feel his tears on my hands that were cupping his cheek.

"Adrian." I gasped feeling the familiar skin and lips.

"Rose. Rose." He whispered my name like a pray. Like he thought I was an angel or a goddess.

"I'm here." I whispered to him as he hugged me tightly to him while we cried our separation all those months.

"I love you. I'm sorry for what I did. Believe and forgive me. Please don't leave me again. I can't live without you. I can't live without you. Please, love me. Be with me. Have me as yours. Forever." He begged me like his life depended on that.

"I love you, Adrian. I don't want to leave anywhere without you. But- what you did-" His finger rested on my lips cutting me off.

"Shhh. I know I did wrong. I shouldn't do that in the first place. But, Rose, I don't want anyone but you. I'm in love with you. I tried my best looking for you everywhere but none would tell me anything. Please, give me this one chance to prove my love." He said before breathing deeply in my hair. "I missed you so much. I missed you to no end, Rose."

I nodded. "I missed you too." I murmured before someone interrupted us.

"What's going on here?" My father almost angry voice came to my hearing. Did he hear us?!

I turned to where his voice came to me. "Dad."

"You-" My father addressed Adrian sharply before I cut him off.

"No, you don't talk to him. You don't forbid him from seeing me. You don't separate us like you did before. Adrian loves me and I love him so much it hurt to be away from him.

"We're in love. I know you're worried about me and you just want to protect me but that's wrong. What you did to us was wrong. I don't want to live without my first love, dad. You need to accept that as it is." I said with all the strength I could possess as Adrian took me closer to him wiping my tears off my face.

My father was silent for awhile before he talked finally. "You hurt her, you're dead. You hear me?"

Adrian sighed and I could sense the happiness of getting my father's approval. "I'll never hurt her, sir."

"Okay, don't take long the ceremony will start soon." He said then his steps started to fade away from us.

"Did he just accept us being together?" Adrian asked shocked.

I giggled and nodded. "I think so." And I was taken to a very tight embrace by my boyfriend.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered and my heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too." I answered back before he took my hand to where the ceremony are taking place.

As we walked hand in hand seeking each other's closeness I knew we'll be together forever, no matter what. 'Cause a love like that, was immortal. Undying, eternal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAY**

**I love this reunion. If I just have Adrian Ivashkov as my boyfriend. Or maybe husband. **God, I'm crazy****

**Tell me what you think 'cause I need reviews before the next chapters. ((Second Part of the Wedding))**

**And hey, check my AdrianChristian's story. If you're into guys. But seriously, it's just plain romantic. Barely some kisses in the next chapter.**

**Now be happy safe and in love.**


	21. Chapter 21 : The Wedding Part Two

**Okay, dear readers.**

**You hated me for insisting on the wedding.**

**Well, I'm still doing Dimka's wedding. **Like it or hate it. I'm doing it 'cause I know you'd not be disappointed. Cause I never did that to you guys****

**This is for you amazing readers and reviewer 'cause the story is getting closer to the end.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 21 :**

Rose's POV :

We were sitting on our chairs at the second row of the groom's column. Adrian was next to me as I leant on his shoulder and chest with his arms around my upper body. On my other side Sydney and Christian next to her. Jessica was sitting next to Adrian and she was silent the whole time.

Adrian was whispering everything happening to me. It was like I could see the whole thing in his voice. A very big grin was on my face.

"She's walking down the aisle now. Her father holding her right hand. I know you're going to be much more beautiful than her when we get married." He said before kissing my temple.

I turned to him shocked. Did he just say that?! "What?!"

He laughed. "Did I scare you?"

I rested my hand on his that was on my stomach. "Mrs. Ivashkov? I'd like to be her someday."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN : 'cause you don't read them unless they were in the middle.**

**I've this big idea of the sequel but I'm not sure if you're up to it.**

**So do you want a sequel? Tell me in your reviews..**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He squeezed me briefly before murmuring. "You'll be and it'll be the happiest day of my life, Rose."

I nodded before asking. "How's Dimitri?"

"I don't know. He seems like he's fighting himself. Like there's a war." He said reflectively.

"Who's winning?" I asked worried about my best friend knowing that his feelings for Jessica were killing him. On the other hand he was standing at the end of the aisle waiting his soon-to-be-wife and she wasn't Jessica.

"I don't know. I can't tell." He whispered for Jessica not to hear.

I nodded before leaning to the front whispering to Viktoria, Dimitri's little sister, and Olena, his mother, whom were sitting exactly in front of Adrian and me.

"Vika, Olena. Can you tell what's going on with Dimitri?" I asked worried.

"I think something inside him is winning. Just not yet." Olena whispered.

"He keeps looking at Jessica." Viktoria whispered and I knew she wanted them to be together. Viktoria was like me, she didn't like Amanda to be Dimitri's choice for a wife and I kinda of told her about the Dimka and Jessica being somehow interested in each other.

The priest started with the ceremony. "My dears, we're gathering here to-"

"NO." Finally Dimitri talked and I heard gasps and some sighs from around me.

"Dimitri, What are you doing?!" Amanda asked shocked as the priest kept silent.

"I'm sorry, Amanda. I can't do that. I don't love you." He said with a sigh and I knew he was happy he did this finally. He gained his courage and did what he had to do awhile ago.

"What are you talking about, Dimitri?! You can't do this to me." She told him angry.

"Actually I just did. I can't marry you while my heart belongs to someone else." He said with love directed to the girl sitting close to me.

_"He was looking at Jessica like she was his everything and she was at the verge of crying." That was the expression Adrian used when I asked him later to explain what happened that moment._

"Jessica. I never met someone like you. I never loved someone like I love you. I was never loved by anyone the way I was loved by you." I heard him saying as he walked closer to our seats his footsteps easily heard in that silent hall. "I'm sorry for realizing that late but I can't deny it anymore. I love you to my death and I want to spent my life with you."

Jessica gasped. "Oh god, Dimitri."

"Please, accept me." He said begging her forgiveness.

Jessica gasped but then she paused as we all held out breath. I was thinking, 'a date would be enough, Dimka. Why scaring the girl like that?'

"Yes, millions of times yes, Dimka." She said excitedly before I heard something weird.

"They're hugging and kissing." Adrian said telling me what was the sound I couldn't recognize.

I grinned happily for them before a voice interrupted all of that charms. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD, DIMITRI BELIKOV." Amanda's angry voice echoed in the big hall.

Gasps and murmurs were heard once again.

"That's impossible." Dimitri argued. "We always do it safely." Ewwww, I didn't need to know that they actually did it. I heard Jessica's gasp and Adrian told me later that she was looking at Dimitri while crying as he held her to his body all protectively.

"I said I'm pregnant." She repeated. "And it's your child."

Then I heard a slap. "That's enough, Amanda." I recognized the voice of Amanda's mother. "You're a very big naughty liar. You did enough to that poor man. Lying about the father of the baby you're carrying in you is very too much. Even for you." She said angry. "I know it's not Dimtiri. I know it's that Zeklos guy you were fooling around with during the summer." ****Don't you just love that. Always blame it on Jesse Zeklos****

Dimitri went angry and shocked. It wasn't like he had feelings for her but she wasn't fulfill to him. "You cheated on me?!"

She snorted. "Like you didn't cheat on me with this slut."

"Don't ever call her that, Amanda." He replied angrily. Oh god, was that Dimka the guy that couldn't say no to his stupid selfish bitch of a fiancée?! Well, I guess love does that to us. Just like it did to Adrian and me. "I love Jessica with all I have but I never cheated on you with her. I was faithful to you as long as we were together. We grew closer and fell in love yet I didn't kiss her till this very moment." He said strongly before he spoke softly to Jessica. "Marry me?" He said.

She inhaled sharply before answering. "Yes." Then clapping was heard everywhere.

"Amanda's people are leaving. She just ran out of the place. Dimitri and Jessica are in front of the priest." Adrian told me with a very happy tone.

"Marry me to my soul mate, father." Dimitri asked the priest and once again he started the ceremony, however that ceremony ended by a kiss and cheers.

I was happy my best friend got married to the girl he fell in love with for real. And I got the man I loved for the first and last time.

"I love you, Adrian." I murmured that night before I fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you too, My Rose." He whispered and it was the last thing I heard before the blackness took me away. I just wanted to do this every night till the end of forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that was it for today..**

**And no, this is definitely not the end 'cause I've one more chapter to go. But hey, you need to say if ****you want some real sequel or just an epilogue.**

**Don't forget to review. So tell me still upset about the wedding?**

**Be happy safe and in love..**


	22. What do you want ?

**AN :**

Hello my dear spoiled amazing readers,

You said you want a sequel and people want Rose married and pregnant and not blind. **A lot to do huh?**

Anyway, for that, I can't post the promised chapter 'cause I'd spoil the whole sequel so what I'm going to do now is this.

**- Marking this story as complete.**

**- Starting to post the sequel once I'm done with my exams.**

But I've things to ask you :

**- Can I do the sequel in M-rating? 'Cause I really want to write their first time from Rose's POV. If you mind tell me now.**

**- Do you want me to keep writing in Rose's POV or shall I change it to Adrian's?**

Tell me in your reviews and once I start posting the story I'll do an announcement here.

Tell me in your reviews whatever you want but don't forget to answer for my questions. Okay.

Love you so much and it's been my pleasure to write something you liked and actually read.

Be happy safe and in love..


	23. Sequel is up

**The first chapter of the sequel is up.**

**[You Are My Eyes]**

**Follow our lovely couple in their life starting three months after Dimitri and Jessica's wedding.**

**Find the link in my profile.**

**And follow me in Twitter or like my page in Facebook for my news.**I've the links in my profile too****

**Don't forget to review after reading the chapter :)**


End file.
